Of Masks and Roses
by TheImaginativeOne
Summary: Scarlet Moore was your typical POTO fan, but nothing prepared her for this. After a terrible accident, she ends up in the POTO universe. Will she get back? Or will she die at the hands of the Phantom? Read and find out. No hate, appreciate! R&R please!
1. The Accident

"Come on Scarlet or we'll miss the movie!" my friend Emily called, running to the popcorn line.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as the cashier handed me back the change, and I quickly pocketed it. I ran over to Emily handed her the rest of the money.

"I'll go ahead and grab us some seats. You get the popcorn, okay?" she nodded and i ran off to find where the movie was playing at.

The movie was called _the Phantom of the Opera_ and it was playing in our theater as one of the re-runs. Every Saturday, the movie theater plays old movies, or classics. The movies range to _The Wizard of Oz _to _A Christmas Story _and more. And this Saturday they were going to play _The Phantom of the Opera, _one of my favorite movies. I wouldn't really call it a classic or an old movie, but, hey, at least i get to see it on the big screen one more time.

My name is Scarlet Moore and i am 22 years old. I have blue eyes and I have long brown hair that goes down to my mid-back. Currently, I am wearing blue jeans, a plain blue shirt and my favorite red sneakers and I am a huge _Phantom of the Opera _fan, along with my friend Emily.

Emily is also 22 years old. She has short blond hair that goes down to her shoulders and green eyes. Unlike me, she is one to dress up, for tonight she was wearing a short sun dress, that looked to be as if it were made out of flowers. If you squinted your eyes, she'd look like she's wearing a rainbow.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I finally spotted _The Phantom of the Opera _title above double doors. I smiled as I rushed inside and looked for a seat. There were not many people here. Maybe 10 at the most. I quickly, but quietly walked up the stairs to the middle of the theater and turned town the middle row. I grabbed a seat and sat down, looking up at the large screen, where a bunch of trivia questions were playing.

After five minutes, Emily arrived with the popcorn.

"Did you put extra butter in it?" I asked as she handed me the box.

"You bet I did." she whispered as she sat down.

"Good." I mumbled back as I popped a few in my mouth.

"Hey!" Emily whisper shouted, "Save it for the movie!"

"I am!" I whisper shouted back as the previews started.

XxX

"Oh my gosh that was such a good movie!" Emily shouted as we left the theater.

"Agreed," I replied as I finished off the last of the popcorn, throwing the now empty bag into a garbage can.

"Hey, want to come stay at my house tonight? I just went shopping yesterday." Emily asked as we reached my car.

"You have food? You bet your ass I do!" I laughed as I got into the vehicle.

"Good, because guess what I have?" she asked me as she got in on the other side.

"What?"

"MORE POPCORN."

I laughed as I turned the keys to the ignition, feeling the car start up, "Oh, Emily, you're a saint."

"I know," she grinned and stuck out her tongue playfully, "I kinda owe you. You paid for the movie and all." I nodded as we pulled out and left the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's so expensive! And to think that it used to be a nickle!"

"I wish it was a nickle."

"Amen to that."

For a majority of the drive, we were silent. Her house was 3 miles away to it was going to be a while. We don't live in a big town, but since everyone is so scattered out, we appear to be one.

"Hey, Scarlet?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wanted to help the Phantom? And help him get Christine?

"Yeah, sometimes. But I also want to help him with his whole emotional issues too. I mean, he never deserved any of that. How he's been pushed away all of his life. How he was tortured. How he was betrayed. All because of his face. He doesn't deserve it. No one does."

"Yeah. I just wanna punch Christine in the face for being such a prick to him. Or something."

I hummed in reply as we stopped at a red light. I sighed and relaxed a bit, never have been fond of driving. But it's the easiest way to get around.

"Hey, what was the Phantoms real name again?" Emily wondered, turning to me.

"Erik Destler." I said as the light turned green and I slowly stepped on the gas.

"Okay good, cause i couldn't- LOOK OUT!"

Just to the left out of the corner of my vision, I saw the car advance on us quickly. I knew we were going to crash, we were too close to each other.

Then everything seamed to wind down, as if we were in slow motion. The car, a red truck was just an inch away from mine, towering over us like a skyscraper. Eyes wide, I looked up at the driver, who had his eyes closed, one hand on the wheel and in the other a beer bottle, which he was drinking heavily from. He wasn't wearing a seatbealt.

And then I felt it, the moment when the front of his car touched the left side of mine, and time came back to us, as if it never slowed down.

His truck rammed into mine, smashing the back window and glass rained down. I felt us slide as his car pushed us. I could hear Emily screaming as we started rolling, the windshield smashing, my door pushing into me. We tumbled over the side of the road, and I slammed my head into the window and as we finally stopped moving, my world went black.

* * *

**Meh, here a first chapter. Tell me if I should keep going.**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. The Opera House

The earliest memory in my life that I can remember is that everything was dark. I was surrounded by endless black for the longest time. Then I started to realize that it was dark, and when I did I opened my eyes. But instead of seeing a doctor looking down at me and announcing to my mother that 'it is a girl', I saw the living room of the first house I ever lived in. And I was running.

This kind of messed me up, because when I was older, I was told that when you died, you went to heaven to be with God. But maybe, that's not what happens. Maybe, when you die, you're mind becomes blank, your soul scattered into the winds, but all you are is floating in darkness you just sit there with a blank thought, surrounded by dark until you realize where you are, that it is dark. Then you open your eyes. That is when you begin your new life.

And my theory of life is, that life doesn't start until there is light. For example, the Big Bang, the words God said to create this universe; "And let there be light." and how my life started when I opened my eyes.

Life begins when you turn on the light.

And that is the situation that I am currently in. It's dark, I can't think. I'm just floating here. Until I realize where I am.

I open my eyes.

But this time it is different. I'm not running, I'm not a child, I'm not anything new. I'm still me, Scarlet Moore.

I try to look around, but I can't move my head or my body, only my eyes. Everything is blurry, and then crystal clear, then blurry again. I realize that I am lying on a floor, in a building, and a big one at that.

Then I heard someone yelling, and I try to move to see who it is, but I can't. I can't move at all. I can feel someone running, their footsteps vibrating off the floor. I looked up as someone knelt down next to me, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was, my vision was so blurry.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?" it was a woman, with a really strong french accent. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Oh gosh, somebody get my a doctor! It will be okay mademoiselle, help is coming."

Then everything went dark again.

XxX

"How is she doing?"

"Well, she's got a concussion, but that's about it. I'm surprised. She took a pretty big fall. Do you know why she was on the rafters?"

"No, monsieur. I didn't even see her fall. No one did. It's like she came out of nowhere."

"I see. Well, send a message if you ever need me again"

"I will."

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I could finally see and move again. I slowly turned my head to the right and looked at the woman that was sitting next to me, who was reading a book. I squinted my eyes, wondering if I was going insane. She looked just like Madame Giry, from _The Phantom of the Opera, _the 2004 version.

'The one I saw last night' I thought, 'Just before...'

Madame Giry glanced up at me, then back down to her book, then back up at me.

"I see that you are awake," she said as she closed her book, and sat it on the bedside table.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I had nothing to say. I was stunned. Confused. Scared. I didn't know where to start. So I closed my mouth.

"Can you tell me you're name?" Madame Giry asked.

"S-Scarlet. Scarlet Moore."

Giry nodded, "Is there anything that I can get you, Scarlet? Some food perhaps?"

"Can I have some water?" I asked meekly.

"Yes. While I am gone, do not get out of bed. You are in no shape for walking," she instructed, "I will be right back."

I looked around as she left, noticing that I was in a room with wooden walls, painting hung on them. There was a window in front of me and a desk underneath it, and the door to my left. To my right was a small closet and next to it was another door. Decorating the ceiling was a chandelier, but instead of light bulbs, there were candles.

The door opened and Madame Giry walked in carrying a pitcher of water and an empty glass.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked as she poured some water into the glass.

"I'm sure." I mumbled as she handed me the drink. I carefully sat up then took a sip before setting the cup down.

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

"You are at the Opera Populair."

"And, what year is is?"

"It is the year of 1870,"

My heart froze and I glanced away.

'So it's true,' I thought, 'I am in _The Phantom of the Opera'_

I turned back to her, "Um, how did I get here?" I asked.

Madame Giry sighed, "I was hoping you would tell me that." I looked down.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember."

"That's alright. Just some memory loss. It happens to everyone. Now, I'm afraid I have to leave, for I have some business to attend to. Do not leave this room without me. I advise you to stay in bed so you can heal. In the mornings I will bring you breakfast and in the evening I will bring you dinner until you can leave this room on your own. Goodbye for now. I will be back with your dinner in a couple of hours. Get your sleep."

I nodded as she left the room, not feeling too happy that someone had to take care of me. I didn't need to be spoon-fed like a baby. I didn't need someone to hold my hand.

"I can fend for myself," I told myself. I sat there in silence before climbing out of bed, but I stood up too fast and I winced as blood and pain shot through my head, so I quickly sat down. I held my head for a while until the pain finally stopped.

I sighed and slowly laid down, thinking over my current predicament.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 2! I hope you liked it!**


	3. A Job

**Here is chapter 3 you guys. I hope you like it!**

* * *

A week has passed since I came here, and I have recovered quite nicely. I can finally move around and get to places on my own. Although I haven't fully recovered I can get around on my own, and I have learned much from everyone I have met. I learned how to get to certain places, like the kitchen and the roof. I learned who was safe to talk to, and who wasn't, to quote Madame Giry, "Stay away from Buquet. He is very dangerous," and most importantly, I learned more about the Phantom of the Opera, which was fun.

It was during breakfast when I heard some of the ballerinas talking about him, whispering things.

"He's so scary!" I heard a small girl say.

"Yes. I'd die if I ever crossed paths with him," said another.

"Have you heard the things Buquet said? And the things about his skin?"

"Yes, I have, and it is the most horrifying thing I ever heard. The Phantom is so scary."

I coughed to get their attention, "Um, forgive me, but, who is the Phantom?" I lied. Inside I laughed as they gasped at me, shocked that I never knew. Oh, little did they know.

"Who is The Phantom you say?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned my head and was met with the dirty, drunk face of Joseph Buquet. I could smell the alcohol on him, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust out of habit.

He laughed, "Well, I'll tell you who he is, mademoiselle. He is the ghost that haunts this opera house."

I nodded, "Yes, thank you. But I didn't ask you. I asked them." Buquet frowned at this and shook his head as he walked away. I relaxed and turned to the girls, "Ok, I wanna hear this from you. Who is he? The Phantom?"

"He goes by 'The Opera Ghost'," called a girl, "And he does things. He drops things on people, ruins our shows."

"And he kills people too!" another girl said, eyes wide with fear. I nodded.

"He's not one to be messed with." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to the direction of the voice and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was the one and only Christine Daae.

She was a spitting image of Emmy Rossum from the 2004 movie. Brown curls, chocolate eyes, and pale skin. And just like the rest of the ballerinas, she was wearing a ballerina dress.

'Huh,' I thought, 'She's still a ballerina, and not the new Prima Donna. I must be in the beginning of the movie, then.'

"They say that if you see him, he will kill you," said a blonde next to Christine. It was sweet little Meg, who looked just like Jennifer Ellison. Wavy blonde hair, big doe eyes, full of curiosity and innocence.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, "Now, of you all will excuse me, but I have to leave."

I chuckled as the ballerinas whined.

"But we don't want you to go!"

"We wanted to tell you more!

"Don't worry, I'll be back," I reassured them, " I promise."

XxX

I sighed with relief as I finally found the person that I was looking for, "Madame Giry!" I called out. She turned towards me with a stern look on her face, cane in hand. Her hair was done up in a long braid that reached down her back and she wore a black dress.

"Yes, my dear?" She asked as I approached her.

"I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, "I was wondering if I could have a job here."

"Can you sing?"

"No."

"Can you dance?"

"No."

"Well, those are currently the only job positions that are for women. Unless you want to be a maid?"

I shook my head, "No. I was hoping that I could be a stage hand."

She raised a brow, "A stage hand? Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes. I promise that I will work hard. Please, I need this job."

She sighed, "Well, we have to talk about this with the manager. Come, follow me. I will take you to him."

XxX

"A woman? As a stage hand? Surely you must be joking," Lefere asked, baffled at the idea that a woman can do a mans job.

'Just wait,' I thought, 'Soon we'll be the ones on top.'

"I assure you that she is not joking. She will work hard."

Monsieur Lefere sighed and rubbed his temple, "Surely you can have a less dangerous job. Can you sing?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't sing to save my life."

"I guess. You got the job."

My heart gave a flutter and inside I smiled, "Thank you, Monsieur. I promise I'll do my best." He nodded and waved us to go.

I gave a sigh of relief as we stepped out of the room. I was very glad that it was over.

"Congratulations, you got the job. Follow me and I'll show you to your stage crew," said Giry. I nodded as I was lead down the hall and backstage where the stage hands were working at. I assumed that they were on break because when we got they're, they were all together, laughing and drinking.

"Ahem!" Coughed Giry and she slammed her cane on the ground, silencing them all, "Now that I have your attention, I have some news to tell you.

"Did the Opera Ghost snuff someone out again? Or were they hanged by the rafters this time?" A man with black hair asked her before he took another swig of his beer.

"No. Gentlemen, let me introduce you to your new stage hand. Scarlet Moore.

"A woman?" laughed Buquet, "This must be a joke."

"It is no joke. She is offically a member of your 'crew'. You will treat her with respect, or you'll be hearing from me, and the manager," she turned to me, "If anything ever happens, you come directly to me." I nodded and she left.

I turned to my fellow workers and smiled, "So, what are we doing first?"

"First," said Buquet as he walked closer to me, "I think we are going to have a little fun."

I tilted my head, "Be careful where you tread, Joseph, or you'll be hearing from the manager."

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him," he said as he reached out to touch my face. I growled and I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down as I kicked his feet out from under him and with a slam he was on the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

I bent down to this level and said so everyone could hear, "It may not hurt the manager, but it will hurt you," I stood up straight and looked around at everyone, "Does everybody get that?" I asked.

"Yes mademoiselle," everybody said, terror in their eyes.

"Good. Now, let's get started."

* * *

**hahaa! Chapter three! **


	4. First Day

**Here is chapter four you guys!**

* * *

"Next I will show you how to tie a rope to a cleat," said Simon as we were in the rafters. He the only person in the stage hand crew that was actually willing to help me out, "It goes like this. First you go around, then under, then over. Then you go under, then over, then under and you pull it through. Got that?" He asked me. Simon was quite skinny for his age, which I assumed he was about 28, but he worked to his hearts content showing no signs of weakness. He had curly, orange hair that stood out from everyone else and soft brown eyes that reminded me of fresh brewed coffee in the mornings. He wore old and dirty clothes that were in need of replacement and shoes that were no longer his size.

I nodded as he handed me the rope, "I believe I do," I said.

He smiled, "Great. Now, show me you can do it."

I nodded in agreement and turned to the cleat, tying the rope like Simon taught he to to.

'Go around, then up then over,' I thought to myself, 'Then under, over, under and you pull it through.'

"Like that?" I asked.

"Perfect! And be sure to pull it tight. We don't want any accidents," He stood up, "Now, what we're going to do next is raise up the beam for the first rehearsal of Hannibal. We don't need it until the third, which is the full dress rehearsal."

'But when is the rehearsal where the Phantom comes?' I wondered.

"Okay, see that rope over there, on my count you will pull it, and I will pull this one over here and together we will lift it up. But be careful, the beam is pretty heavy."

I smirked, "I think I can handle it." I walked over to the rope which was lying lazily against the guard rail and grasped it firmly in my hand, as did Simon with his.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

'Maybe,' I thought.

"Pull on the count of three. One, two, three!" and with that we yanked as hard as we could.

Man, it was heavier than I thought! Never the less, I pulled with all of the strength that I had, gritting my teeth.

'You got this Scarlet!' my inner self said, 'Show 'em what you got!' I grunted as I kept pulling and finally Simon signaled me to stop.

"That'll do," he said as he bent down to tie it to a cleat. I nodded and did the same. I groaned in relief as I could finally stand up straight, placing my hands on my lower back and popping it.

"Well, Scarlet," Simon began, "That was impressive. You're stronger than I thought."

I smiled as I tried to catch my breath, "Thanks."

He clapped his hands together, "Now, since it is rehearsals today, we better go and find out where our stations are at. We may not be doing anything, but we still have to be there."

XxX

"George and Jack will be front, stage left. You two will be drawing the curtains back and forth," said the chief stage director, Monsieur Bayard as the rest of the crew huddled around him. I was pushed all the way to the back, having a hard time at hearing him.

"Frank and Scott, you two will be on the second set of rafters, to move set pieces number three, four, ten, thirteen, and twenty three. Simon and Gaston, you two will be moving set pieces number two, five, eight, fourteen, seventeen, and twenty five. Joseph and Scarlet, you two will be moving the set background and..."

I didn't listen to the rest, I didn't need to. I groaned with displease and looked over at Joseph Buquet as he looked at me. Having as much hatred in his eyes for me as I did for him.

'This can not be happening!' I growled in my mind, 'They set me up!'

"... and twenty nine. Alright people, get to your positions, let move! Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my position as a felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and say Simon staring down at me.

"Please be gentle with Buquet," he mockingly pleaded, "We don't need another body hanging from a rope."

I smiled, but my insides felt heavy at his last comment, "As long as he doesn't touch me, he'll be fine," and we parted to our positions.

I glared at Buquet as I finally reached the rafter that I was directed to go to. He looked at me without turning his head, then looked back down to the commotion bellow, a growl emitting from his throat. I huffed in annoyance and quickly walked to my station trying to be as far away from him as I possibly could.

It was silent for five minutes until he broke it with, "It's strange."

I pivoted my head towards him, "What's strange?" I asked, my voice full of suspicion.

"It's strange how a woman would want to be a stage hand. If I remember correctly, this job is exactly what most women would not want to do."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most women."

"Yet you wear a dress?"

I whipped my head back to him not caring if my dress moved along with me, which was light blue with white frill decorating the edges, "For your information, _Joseph, _I'd rather be wearing pants right now. But, unfortunately, I can not because I can not afford my own clothes just yet. That's one of the reasons why I got this job in the first place."

He scoffed, "A woman wearing pants? Ridiculous!"

"Maybe, but it's not that big of a deal. It's just clothing."

He glared at me before turning away, "I'll be right back."

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To get a beer."

I shook my head as he left, 'Great! Such a great idea! Leaving me alone on my first day!'

Unexpectedly, the air was filled with the worst sound that i have ever heard, and I plugged my ears as it got louder.

"_The Trophyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_From our __Saviors_

_From our SAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaavioooooorsAH!_

_Frooooooooom the enslAAAAAvIIIIng FOOOOrce_

_OOoooof ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"_

I sighed as Carlota's terrible singing ended, and was met by the singing of the choir started.

_"With Feasting and dancing and song_

_Tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious throng_

_Returned to bring salvation!"_

I smiled as the music played, the beautiful melodies filling me. I always have loved music. It filled me, made me happy, made me cry, made me feel so many emotions that I can't even describe.

"_The Trumpets of Carthage resound_

_Hear Romans now and tremble_

_Hark to the steps of the ground_

_hear the drums_

_Hannibal comes!"_

I scoffed as Ubaldo Piangi walked out on stage in a way that made it seam like he owned the place. He stopped and raised his arms and began to sing.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp-"_

_"_Gentlemen, gentlemen," sighed Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, annoyed that Piangi once again made another slip-up.

"As you can see," said another familiar voice, whom I realized was Monsieur Lefevre, who was leading two gentlemen behind him, "Rehearsals are under way for a new Production of Chalumeau's Hannibal."

"Monsieur Lefevre! I am rehearsing!" shouted Reyer.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Firmin, and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

The crowd of people below me clapped for them as I stood in the rafters in awe.

"I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the _junk business," _Monsieur Lefevre said with dissaproval in his voice.

"_Scrap Metal_," Andre spun at him quickly then smiled, "accually," then turned to Firmin, his face clearly saying, 'We get this too often.'

"The new managers are here? Already?" I asked to myself as I leaned against a one of the ropes that was holding the rafters up, "But what happens next?"

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Chagny." As the sounds of clapping filled the air, I could see Christine's eyes light up in recognition. I looked over at Raoul and I had to admit, in person he was pretty cute, instead of on a 2D screen. He was the exact image Of Patrick Wilson, except for the long brown hair, which flowed as he walked over to the new managers.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire."

"Vicomte, Gentlemen," Began Lefevre, "Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons."

Carlotta smiled and curtsied as Raoul took her hand and kissed it, a look of somewhat discust on his face. But he tried to hide it.

"Brava! Brava!" her 'helpers', should I say, cheered for her, and Piangi coughed to get Lefevre's attention.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi," continued the old manager and this time mostly everyone clapped.

"An honor, signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. i will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies."

"Thank you Monsieur Vicomte!" shouted Reyer, eager to get moving, "Once more if you please signor."

"He love me. He love me," Carlotta boasted, "Love me, love me, love me."

I sighed and looked around, "Now what happens?" I asked myself. I stood there for a good minute, before I was broken out of my reverie by someone yelling. I quickly found out that it was Carlotta.

"ALL DAY!" she shouted, throwing her arms up into the air, "ALL THEY WANT IS THE DANCING!"

"Well, the Vicomte is very exited about tonight's gala," happily said Lefevre.

"Ahhhhahhhh. Alora, alora, alora. I hope his is exited by dancing girls as your new managers, because I WILL. NOT. BE. SINGING!" screamed Carlotta.

I shook my head, "Good, but then what happens?"

'They pleade her to stay, she sings, and then... the Phantom drops the backdrop oh her.' I stiffened, 'The backdrop. That's where I am at!'

Before I could turn around and leave, I felt something hard collide with my head, and I crumbed to the floor in a heap. I gasped as my vision went blurry and I looked up and squinted at a dark shape, standing over me, looking out and down below. As my vision cleared, i could finally see him better. he was dressed all in black, so much that at first glanced I almost thought he was a shadow.

I tried to stand up, but with a small cry I slipped back to the ground, my head throbbing in pain. Second time this week.

The Phantom's head spun towards me, realizing that I was still awake. I looked up at him in wonder as he slowly knelt down to my level.

'Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh my god it's him.' I thought. He slowly took his gloved hand and cupped it underneath the right side of my jaw. I admit it, I was trembling. It's not every day you meet your biggest idol. Especially one that is not supposed to exist.

'What is he doing?' I thought as he held his hand under my jaw, staring into my eyes as I stared into his. His white mask gleaming in the dull light the candles gave off, but before I could pull away, he flicked his wrist and I felt one of his fingers trust up and into where my neck and jaw met. I felt my body tense up on its own accord and for the second time that week, everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! The phantom has arrived. This chapter is really long, it took me a while, but I did it! i hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think.**


	5. The Phantom of the Opera

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy. But, I am here not. Here is chapter 5. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Erik's POV

Erik could hear the Diva's screeching as he observed from his box, practically killing his ears every second she opened her ugly mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. It has to stop.

He was clad in black, his cloak bellowing behind him as he made his way out of his box. He traveled in the tunnels, making his way to the rafters to drop something on her.

'Maybe it'll be enough to make her leave,' he thought as he arrived at his destination, and he spotted the perfect thing to drop on her, and it was the backdrop. He could see from this angle that once the backdrop fell, it would hit her square in the back.

'Perfect.'

He slowly exited the tunnel and quietly took a step onto the wooded rafter, but stopped when he spotted someone on the rafters with him.

It was a woman. She had long brown hair, that was tied up into a braid, and was wearing a light blue dress with white frill around the edges. With her chin in her hand, and her elbow resting on the rope, she watched the scene below her unfold. A look of determination was cast over Erik's face, he had to get rid of Carlotta.

'But what am I going to do about her?' he thought, then spotted an empty candelabra sitting on a wooded rail, presumably to light up the dark when the stage crew can't see all that well. Erik took it in his hands and slowly walked towards the girl in blue. While he raised up the candle holder, she stiffened and stood up straight, as if she could sense that she was there. Without another moment to use, he swing the heavy object at her head, and as it made contact, she fell to the floor.

He huffed and set the candelabra on the floor and looked down over the guard rail at Carlotta as she screamed at everyone to be quiet.

"Ahh!" he heard someone yelp and looked down at the woman, realizing that she was still awake. Erik slowly knelt down, her blue eyes watching his every move. She looked at him with terror, but also with recognition. He pushed this to the back of his mind and slowly reached his hand out to her face.

He expected her to recoil away from him, but yet, she didn't. She kept staring at him with those blue eyes, those sapphire blue eyes. How they stared at him in... wonder, it seemed. They stared at him as if she knew him.

'Pull yourself together, Erik,' he reminded himself and without another thought he expertly thrusted his pointer finger into a pressure point under her jaw. Her whole body seized and her eyes rolled into her head, and with that she was out like a light.

He stood up as Carlotta was starting to begin her aria, and he unwound the rope from the cleat.

"_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free-"_

And with that, the backdrop fell and landed on Carlotta, her screams filling the theater. Erik smiled as he left, not knowing that someone saw the whole thing unfold.

XxX

No ones POV

"_To take you heart back and be free-" _

Meg screamed as she spotted the backdrop fall and land on Carlotta's back, taking her down, as did everyone else.

"Oh, my God, signora!" shouted Reyer in worry and quickly rushed to the stage.

"I hate you! Lift it up!" the diva yelled as everybody tried their best to pull her out from her current predicament.

Meg turned to Christine, "He's here," she whispered to her in fear, "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Signora, are you alright?" asked Lefevre as he helped her up, then turned his attention to the rafters, "Buquet! For God's sake, what's going on up there?" he shouted.

Buquet rushed out to haul the heavy backdrop up, noticing the unconscious girl on the floor, but chose to ignore her.

"Please, monsieur, don't look at me. As God's y judge, I wasn't at my post," he pleaded as he used the wheel to pull the back drop up, instead of by hand.

"Where is mademoiselle Moore, Buquet? Or was she not at her post too?" Lefevre asked, his hands on his hips.

"No, sir, she's right here. Unconscious at my feet."

"Oh! Heavens! Why!?"

"It was the ghost, sir! He attacked her, sir! I saw it with me own eyes!" Gasps of worry filled the stage.

"Dear Lord! Well, someone get up there and help her! She may need medical attention."

"Signora, these things do happen," laughed Andre.

She looked up at him in horror, "FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN, AND DID YOU STOP THEM FROM HAPPENING? NO!" she shouted at Reyer, "AND YOU TWO! YOU'RE AS BAD AS HIM! 'These things do happen?' Mah! Grr! UNTIL YOU STOP THESE THINGS FROM HAPPENING, THESE THINGS DOES NOT HAPPEN!" She turned to piangi and signaled him that they were leaving, "Bring my doggie and my boxy!"

"Amateurs," mocked Piangi as he left with the diva.

"BYE-BYE! CIAO! Now you see. Bye-bye, I'm really leaving!"

Above them, the Phantom was laughing inside. he had done it. He had finally gotten rid of La Carlotta.

'But for how long?' he thought as he turned away and left.

* * *

**Haha! A little Phantom POV, huh? I say Carlotta deserved it. Well, that was fun, what do you think is going to happen next? I would love to know, and give me some ideas, heavens knows I need them! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Mirror

**Hey, guys, here is chapter 6! I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"Gosh, I hope she's okay."

"I wonder if she saw his face."

I groaned and opened my eyes, looking up into the eyes of about a dozen people. Stage hands, ballet students, and chorus men and woman looked down at me.

"Where am I? What... what happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"You were attacked, mademoiselle," spoke a young ballerina.

"By the Opera Ghost," said another.

Simon broke through the crowd and offered me a hand, "Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me, mademoiselle?" someone asked and I turned towards the voice. It was Meg, and she held an empty candelabra to me, "I believe the Phantom used this to attack you."

I took the candelabra and thanked Meg, before being escorted away from everyone by Simon. The moment I was away from the rafters, I was flanked by a bunch of questioning ballerinas.

"Did you see him?"

"What was he like?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ladies!," shouted Simon, "Give the woman some space, she just woke up. I'm sure she can answer your questions, but please, give her a moment," Simon pleaded as we made our way through the dense crowd.

We walked in silence for a time, before Simon spoke.

"So, um. Did you, you know, see him? The Opera Ghost?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I lied, "I can't really remember."

Simon nodded, "Understandable," and we never spoke a word until we reached my room, the same room that I woke up in.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day," Simon said as he bowed. I chuckled.

"I hope you have a nice day too," I replied as I entered my room, then closed my door.

I stood there for a moment in thought, before looking down at the candelabra in my hand. I looked it over, noticing the small and delicate designs as I turned it in my hand.

'This could be Eriks,' I thought, 'Maybe I should return it to him. But what if it's not his?' I sat down on my bed, 'Then he should put it back where he found it.' I sighed and blew a string of hair out of my face, 'But how am I going to return it to him?'

I looked over at my desk, 'Well, I don't exactly have to deliver it in person, now do I?'

I stood up and walked over to the writing desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill, then sat down and began to write.

XxX

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I stood at the door of Box 5, a letter in my hand, addressed to the Phantom, and the candelabra in the other.

'Oh, gosh, I'm really going to do this,' I thought as I stood there. It seamed like hours before I got the courage to open the door.

It was dark, and dusty inside. The first thing I noticed were two chairs sitting at the front of the box, then I noticed a column to my left, and I suddenly felt that I wasn't the only one here.

I swallowed and walked forwards, closing the door behind me.

'It's okay, Scarlet,' I said in my head, 'Let's just get this over with.'

I walked to the two chairs and set my letter down, then placed the candelabra on the corner of the letter. I stood up straight and drew in a deep breath.

"Monsieur Phantom, if you are here, this is for you," I spoke then quickly walked out of the room.

When I heard the door close behind me, I let out a shuttering breath and placed a hand over my heart, "Jesus," I wheezed, "I am never doing that again."

XxX

As the Phantom watched her leave, he wondered why she would do this, return something to him, even though she didn't know if it were his or not. She was definitely strange, not only would she wander into his forbidden Box 5, something that most people working at the Populaire would never even think do do, but she even spoke to him. Even if it wasn't face to face, Erik felt that it was the closest thing to contact that he felt in a long time.

'Besides the lessons with Christine,' he thought as he left, following the girl the letter in his pocket and the candelabra in hand. He had heard from the other stage hands that she as working as one of them, another crew member. He, also, thought it was strange. Not only was a woman working a mans job, but she was actually good at it, and never strayed from her work. In fact, he would say that she was better at this job than most of the stage hands, which was saying something.

He watched her as she walked on, heading back towards her room, when he spotted a hand snake out and grab her arm roughly.

XxX

I gasped as I felt someone grab me, and I was spun into someone's chest. Immediately I smelled alcohol and I knew who it was, and I looked up into the drunken face of Buquet.

"Whadya doin' out so late, little lady?" he slurred at me as I struggled to get out of his grip, but he held tight.

"Let me go, Joseph," I growled.

"Aw, come on," he muttered, "Can't a man have a little _fun_?" he said as he started to drag me somewhere.

I glared and kneed him in the one place where the sun didn't shine, and I twisted myself out of his grip and ran. But I didn't knee him hard enough, and he recovered quickly.

"Come back here, you bitch!" he shouted as he ran after me. I bolted into the closest room I could find, and shut the door behind me.

'Find somewhere to hide, find somewhere to hide,' I thought as I looked around the dark and empty room, looking behind desks, and in closets, but I couldn't find anything.

I heard the door handle jiggle and my heart rate sped up. I backed up into something cold and smooth, and suddenly my hand went through the unknown object. I turned around and realized that it was a large mirror, just like the one in the Prima Donna room. A quick look around told me that that was exactly where I was at.

Without another word, I opened the mirror and shoved myself inside, closing it just as the door opened and watched Buquet stumble in.

"I know you're in here," he singed as he looked around, "You can't hide from me."

I slowly backed up and felt myself, again, bump into something and before I could turn around, I felt a gloved hand slip over my mouth, and an arm wrap around my waist.

"Shhh...," said the owner of the voice, male, "Don't make a sound." All I could do was tremble.

After a while, Buquet finally gave up, and left, leaving me with the man who held me in his arms. Slowly he let go of me and I whirled around to face him, taking a step back as I realized who it was.

It was the Phantom.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to find one of your tunnels. I was only trying to-"

He held up a hand, "Say no more," he spoke, in a voice that was as rich as velvet, "I understand. But, you must promise me that you will speak of this entrance to no one. Or, there will be consequences."

"I understand," and I turned to leave.

"And, mademoiselle,"

"Yes?"

"I...apologize, for earlier today."

"It's alright. I heard about what had happened to Carlotta. Honestly, I would have done the same. She deserved it."

"Alright. Good day, mademoiselle."

"Good day, Phantom."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three. I hoped you guys liked it.**


	7. My Journal

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter 7! I hope you guys like it. Shout out to ****E-man-dy-S, PhantomFan01, Fireballmaddie, mollyjr3, tazzeledmuch, and Shella DragoNoid, for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thank you guys!**

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, I tossed an turned all night. I just couldn't get the Phantom's image out of my mind. I tried walking around my room, looking out the window, and tried my best to get my mind on something else. But I knew that none of these attempts would work. The only thing that would work is drawing it out.

An hour before the Opera House would awaken, I left to the closest store I could find, my well-earned money in hand. I wore a soft green dress, with red embroidered roses around the edges, the sleeves just coming down to my elbow and a square neckline. I bought myself one blank journal and a couple pencils, and went straight back to the Opera Populaire. The moment I was in my room, I sat down at my desk and immediately began to draw the first thing that came to mind, and it was the Phantom's eyes. They were green, with a hint of blue around the edges, and they seamed to burst like a dying star. But the orbs screamed loneliness, and longing. They were full of pain.

SNAP!

I groaned as my pencil broke and reached for a new one.

'Calm down, Scarlet,' I reminded myself, 'You're getting way too into this.'

Before I could start again, I could faintly hear the sounds of people talking. I sighed and took my hand away from the paper.

"I guess I should start to head down to the kitchen," I said to myself. I tucked my journal away in a drawer and left my room, following the delicious smells of breakfast.

I sat at an empty table with my food, a croissant with jelly, an orange and a half of an omelet on my plate. I quietly munched on my food and stared off into space, not even noticing that someone was sitting across from me, until a small cough woke me from my daydream. I looked up at the smiling face of Meg Giry, and the shy face of Christine Daae. I smiled back.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning!" grinned Meg as she shuffled in her seat, a plate of food similar to mine sitting across from her, as well as Christine. We sat in an awkward silence until suddenly:

"So, is it true that the Opera Ghost is out to get you?" Meg asked. My eyes bulged and I almost choked on my food.

"Meg!" shouted Christine.

I waved my hand at her, "It's alright," I said.

Meg leaned forward a bit, "Is it true?" she wondered. Christine looked away.

I coughed and shook my head, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, he's attacked you twice, hasn't he? The time when you first came here, and yesterday when he knocked you out. That is what happened, right?"

I chuckled, "Well, the first part is not exactly true. Honestly I don't know what happened or how I got here, but I am 100% positive that the Opera Ghost had nothing to do with it."

"But how can you not think that he is out to get you? After what happened yesterday, you have to believe this."

"What happened yesterday was not an attack on me, but on Carlotta. I heard about what he did, and to do that, he would have had to knock me out, because I would be in his way."

"But aren't you angry that he did that to you?"

I shook my head, "At first I was, but after I found out why he did it, I wasn't anymore. To be honest, I would have done the same thing. Carlotta deserved it. You can't deny that." Meg opened her mouth to retort, but closed it.

"But aren't you scared? Are you not worried that he might want to kill you?"

I laughed, "If he wanted to kill me he would have done it long ago, especially yesterday. If he wanted to get rid of me yesterday was the perfect chance to do it. He has had all of these opportunities to kill me, yet I'm still here. If he really wanted to kill me, why hasn't he done it yet?"

Meg was silent.

"Now, let me ask you a question. When was the last time someone died in this Opera House?"

"I don't know. Christine, do you know?" Meg asked. Christine shook her head, staring at me intently.

"Exactly. And I bet that everyone else has the same answer. They just don't know. They say that he is a murderer because they heard it from someone else. It's gossip."

"But he has hurt people," spoke Christine.

"Who?" I asked.

"He hurt you." I closed my mouth and looked away for a moment.

"Maybe, but like any other human being I can forgive him for that. Now let me ask you one more thing. If you ever ran into him one day, what would you do?"

"I'd run," said Meg.

"I'm not sure. What would you do?"

I smiled, "I'd say 'Hi'."

XxX

When the second set of rehearsals started, I was at my station with my journal and a few pencils in my pocket. It was for those moments that I didn't need to change the backdrops, those moments where I could just sit and relax and wait for my cue.

I was alone again. Buquet was off doing who knows what and it was just fine by me. That meant that I could draw without distractions. I drew the Phantom again, but this time I drew his face. His slick black hair and his white porcelain mask seamed to come to life as I drew.

"Whatchya drawin'?" said a voice. I jumped and slammed my journal shut and looked up at Buquet. I glared and stood up.

"It's none of your business," I said as I shoved the book into my pocket.

"I was just wonderin'" he defended as I looked down at the stage. It was almost time to change the backdrop, and when the moment came, we went straight to work, never saying another word to one another for the rest of the rehearsal.

XxX

I sighed as I made my way to my room. I was very worn out from today's work and eager to get some sleep. I opened my door and walked inside, setting my journal down on my night table but before I could sit down, there was a knock at my door.

I turned and saw Meg standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked with a smile on her face. I nodded and went outside, closing the door behind me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have tea with Christine and I. We were going to celebrate her becoming Prima Donna."

I smiled apologetically and shook my head, "I'd love to, but I can't. I need rest. Especially with the next couple of days being so busy. But, maybe another time?" Meg frowned, but nodded.

"Of course. Good night, Scarlet," she said and started to turn away.

"Good night Meg," I said and entered my room, making a grab for my journal, but it wasn't on the night table where I last left it. In a panic, I searched around my room, checking every hidden corner and every crevice that I could find, but it was nowhere in sight.

My journal was gone.

* * *

**Uh oh! Who took the journal? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked this one and please tell me what you think.**


	8. Injuries

**Hey, guys! I'm back, and here is chapter 8! Shout out to mollyjr3, Fireballmaddie, tazzledmuch, PhantomFan01, and Basketbears for reviewing! I love you all so much!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Erik's POV

He panicked.

He didn't mean to take it. He just wanted a peak. He had seen her drawing in that damn journal all day, and his curiosity overtook him. He had to look.

So the moment she left her room, and her door was closed, he opened the secret door hidden in the wall and quickly walked over to the night table. He picked up the book and opened to one of the very first pages.

Oh, how he wished that he hadn't.

It was him. No doubt about it. It was a drawing of The Opera Ghost. And it was absolutely perfect in every way. Every line, ever detail was spot on, and he was astounded at the talent she had. It was a drawing of his head, with his slick, black hair and his white mask, looking at the viewer with a stern look in his eyes. Oh, his eyes. How detailed, how extraordinary, how realistic. They seemed to burst with life.

He was amazed at how good of an artist she was, she could even put Michelangelo to shame with her beautiful art.

"Of course. Good night, Scarlet." His ears perked up as the two ladies started to say their goodbyes, and that's when he panicked. He didn't know what to do. If she saw him like this, looking at her personal stuff, one can only imagine what would happen. So he went with the first thing that came to mind.

He left.

And the moment he was safe in his tunnel, and the secret door closed behind him, that's when he realized something very important.

He still had the journal in his hand.

XxX

Scarlet's POV

I knew exactly who took it. Who else could it have been? No one else has been in my room but me, and I was standing right outside the door when it was stolen. No one else could have got in.

Except the Phantom. He knows the secret tunnels like the back of his hand, and I didn't doubt for a second that one of them must lead to my room. And that's how he managed to get his hands on it in the first place.

In a fit of rage, I stormed out of my dorm and headed directly to the Prima Donna's room.

'He can't just do that!' I thought, my hands balled into fists, 'It doesn't belong to him!'

I opened the large pink door and went straight to the mirror, shoving it open and closing it behind me.

'I have to find him. He can't see the drawings.'

I walked for a while, angry at myself that I didn't grab a lantern. When I took my next step I felt the stone under my foot being pressed further into the floor, and I heard a funny 'whir' next to me. I turned just as a dagger was thrown at me, and instead of piercing my heart, it just barely pierced my left shoulder.

"JESUS FUCK!" I screamed as searing pain shot through my arm and upper torso, and I struggled to pull the dagger out of my shoulder, but it was stuck in the wall behind me, effectively pinning me there. I gasped in pain and tried again, but it was no use. It was stuck, and so was I.

I groaned as blood dripped down my green dress, "God dammit," I cursed.

"Having fun?" a smooth voice asked from the darkness. I looked up as the Phantom stepped out of the inky blackness and into view.

"You," I growled, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"A simple 'Hi' would have done nicely, don't you think?"

"Oh, you better get me out of this or-"

"Or what?" he interrupted, stepping closer, "You'll hurt me? I'm not so sure that's going to work."

"And why's that?" I asked, blowing a stray hair out of my face.

"Well, I'm not the one pinned to a wall by a dagger," he mocked, stepping even closer.

"True. Can you just please get me out of this?"

He smirked and leaned forward a bit, "As you wish," and with that, he grabbed the dagger in his hand and yanked it out of my shoulder. Everything went black for a moment as pain ran through my body, and I grasped my shoulder firmly, hoping that it would stop the pain. It didn't.

"Well, if that's all..." the Phantom smirked as he started to turn away.

"No!" I shouted and reached out to him, "I'm not done with you yet. You took something from me, and I need it back."

He tilted his head, "Took something from you? That's odd. I don't remember taking anything from anyone today."

"Yes you do. You took my journal. Now, give it back."

He crossed his arms, "Journal? I remember seeing one of those today. Did it look like this?" he asked and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black book.

"That's my journal!"

"Really?" he smiled, "I had no idea."

"Give it back," I reached up with my right arm, but he held it up above his head.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "It seems pretty interesting to me. Maybe I'll keep it."

"That's not fair! You're, like, a whole foot taller that I am!" I whined and reached up with both of my hands, forgetting my injury for only a moment. With a yelp, I grasped my shoulder, blood coating my hand.

The Phantom sighed, "Come with me. We'll get you fixed up."

XxX

We were walking for a while, which was strange to me. You'd think we'd be back up at the Opera House by now, but we weren't. Instead of going up, we were going down.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes but kept walking. After a couple more minutes, I opened my mouth to say something, but I snapped it shut when we rounded a corner.

It was the lake. It was the God damn lake. And in the lake there was a small boat, and I immediately knew were we were going. I stopped walking.

The Phantom turned around at hearing my footsteps stop, "Is something wrong, mademoiselle?" he asked.

I looked away from the boat and up at him, standing in silence as I thought.

"You're taking me to your home, aren't you?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head, "Yes, that was the plan. We need to take care of your wounds, before they get infected."

"Yes, but, don't they have a First Aid Kit upstairs? I mean, people get hurt all the time, right?"

"Yes, but most people here have their own healing supplies. As do I," he held out his hand to me, "Are you coming with me, or not?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, then I took his hand and he helped me get into the boat. Then he climbed in himself.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! It's so sweet! He's going to help her! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time!**


	9. The Phantom's Lair

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with stuff. But, hey! Finals are over! YAY!**

**Also, I want to thank Fireballmaddie, PhantomFan01, tazzledmuch, karisdaae24601, E-man-dy-s, Guest, and grapejuice101 for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I just love you all! Thank you thank you! May you be blessed with a plate of nachos! Hahaa.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story. You guys are the best, and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas that you have.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I hissed in pain as The Phantom cleaned out my wound with a wet, and now bloody, towel. We were in his lair, and the word beautiful wouldn't even be close to the word that would describe his home. It took a resemblance of the one in the 2004 movie, a hollowed out cave or sorts, filled with candles and art. Like statues, and drawings of Christine. And as I looked around the room, I notices that two of the statues were wearing phantom masks. And in the middle of it all, was an organ.

"Ow!" I shouted as the masked man started to wipe disinfectant on my deep cut.

"By the way, this may hurt a bit," he said.

"I noticed," I replied and relaxed.

He sighed and stood up, "It's deeper than I thought. Looks like you're going to need stitches."

I tensed in my chair, "Stitches? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I am not going to have stitches!"

He walked over to a desk and opened a drawer, "You are going to have stitches or your arms going to come off. Like I said before, it's best if you _don't _get an infection," he turned to me, with a needle and some string in his hand, "Trust me mademoiselle, I know how to do this."

"I know that. It's just... I've never had stitches before."

He walked to me and knelt down to my level, sticking the needle in a candle's flame, "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

I held my breath and gripped the edge of my chair as he brought the needle closer to my skin, "Brace yourself," he said, "This is really going to hurt."

XxX

I sighed with relief as the Phantom pulled away, thankful that it was over. I looked up as Erik handed me a bottle and a cloth.

"Ever morning and every night I want you to take this disinfectant and carefully rub it on your wound for two weeks. Understand?" I nodded, "Good. Now, in a couple more weeks, I will send you a letter, telling you where to meet me at for when we will remove your stitches. Got it?"

I nodded once more.

"Would you like some tea? You must be exhausted," he said and stood up.

"Yes please. Thank you."

"Good. Stay here," he instructed and left.

I sat in silence and waited, thinking about him.

'Why did he bring me here? Does he trust me enough to keep his secret? Why did he help me? Maybe I'm just over-thinking this.'

I looked up as The Phantom walked back into the room, a cup of tea in one hand, and another in the other (haha it rhymes!).

"Here," he said and held out a cup to me. I took it gratefully and he took off his cloak and pulled up his own chair. I took a sip of my drink, closing my eyes as I swallowed the warm liquid.

"So," the Phantom started and I looked up at him as he pulled my journal out of a pants pocket, "About this."

I inwardly groaned and sat my tea on my lab, "Yeah?"

"I want to know why you drew me."

I shrugged, "I don't know," thinking: 'Fuck he looked through it.'

"Yes you do."

I sighed and sat up straighter, "Maybe, but...gah! I just... couldn't get you out of my head," I blushed and looked away, "Whenever I can't get something out of my head, like a song or something, I draw."

He leaned forward, "But I am no song."

I looked up at him, 'Maybe not to you, but you are to me,' I thought.

"I said a song or _something_," I corrected him, taking another sip.

"Well, you're really good."

My eyes widened and I started to choke, coughing as I sat my cup of tea on a nearby table.

"Go-od?" I coughed, "S-surely you must be joking."

"I assure you I am not. You have talent. One that not many people have."

"Talent?" I asked, finally calming down, "I wasn't born with talent. I only got this good because I practiced. After all, you know what they say. 'Practice makes perfect.'"

"Maybe. But now, we should be heading back up," he stood and sat his surprisingly untouched tea on the table and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Let's get going," he said and he put on his cloak and lead me back to the boat. He helped me in and then he got in himself, and we started to row away, leaving the candle-lit lair behind us.

XxX

"Well, here we are," the Phantom said as we stopped in front of my door, "I hope you have a nice night."

"You too," I said and started to open my door.

"Wait!" I turned to him as he pulled my journal out of this cloak, "You almost forgot this."

I smiled as he handed it to me, and I took it, grateful that it was back in my hands.

"Good night," I smiled and entered my room, hearing another 'Good night' as I shut the door.

I stood there for a moment, a smile slowly appearing on my face, before I plopped on my bed. I looked down at the book in my hands and smiled a bit more.

'He liked them.'

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys! I hoped you liked it as much as I did.**

**Also, if you have any ideas in that beautiful brain of yours, tell me. Heavens knows I need them.**

**Again, thanks for reviewing, and I'll see you next time!**

**P.S. By Birthday is on Tuesday! YAY! I'm turning 16!**


	10. The Piano

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a couple of days. I have been really busy with my birthday and a new semester and stuff. But, hey, I'm here now with chapter 10. Shout-out to grapejuice101, karisdaae24601, PhantomFan01, and Fireballmaddie for reviewing. You guys are the greatest!**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Feel free to give me any ideas that you have in mind. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was running. I didn't know where I was, or what I was running from, but I knew that I couldn't stop.

I could hear someone. Running after me. Running fast. And they were starting to catch up.

I gasped as I tripped and fell, but before I could get up, someone was pouring something on me, and they were laughing. _He _was laughing. It was a man. I tried to turn around to get a good look at his face, but he held me down with his foot.

Then I heard it. The familiar sound of a match striking against something, and I realized what I was drenched in.

It was gasoline.

I gasped and sat up in my bed, the nightmare still lingering in my mind. I gasped and panted with terror as I looked around my sun-lit room.

"Calm down Scarlet," I told myself, "It's okay. It was a dream."

I laid back down and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I sat up, and gasped, my dream forgotten, when I realized what it was.

It was my most prized possession, my red mp3 player. I have had this thing for years. I had gotten it in 2009, which was about eight years ago. Now, some of the red paint is worn off, but it still works as if it was bran new. It has all of my favorite music on it, including pieces from _The Phantom of the Opera _and even more.

'But, how did it even get here?' I thought. Slowly, I picked it up and turned it on. I squealed when the logo came on.

'It works!'

I quickly chose a song, and stuck an ear bud in my left ear. I had chosen the song 'Into the Unknown' from _Over the Garden Wall_. I closed my eyes and hummed with the music, swaying back and forth. When it ended, I opened my eyes and sighed.

I turned it off and carefully set in in my drawer, and when I noticed that my journal was on the floor, I put it in there too.

'I don't feel like drawing today.'

I rubbed the liquid that the Phantom gave me on my stitches and then quickly got dressed in a thin, plain lavender dress, with the sleeves going down to my elbows. I put my hair up in a messy bun and headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey! Scarlet!" I heard behind me. I turned around and smiled as Simon ran up to me, "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"I don't mind."

"Great. Oh, by the way, I convinced Monsieur Bayard to switch Buquet's position with mine. That way he wont bother you anymore."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," I said, "I am perfectly fine at taking care of myself."

"I know, it's just I don't trust him. At all."

"I don't trust him either. But, really, did you have to do this now? I mean, you don't even know the ques!"

"I'm a fast learner."

"But what about him? Do you really think that he is willing to learn his ques for moving his new props?"

"Relax! We have this under control. If he does something wrong, hopefully the managers will finally fire him. Now, let's discuss this later."

We walked into the Kitchen and I spotted Meg and Christine sitting at a table. Meg smiled when she noticed me.

"Scarlet! Over here!" she waved.

I smiled at her and turned to Simon, "See you later," I said.

"Yeah," he said, looking over at someone with a hard look on his face. I looked over at who he was looking at and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was Buquet, "See you later."

I walked over to where Meg and Christine were at and Sat down, "Morning, girls," I said.

"Morning," they replied.

Then, silence.

'Oh my gosh, why is it so quiet?' I thought, 'I should say something. But what should I say? Oh, shit. This is really awkward. Just, say the first thing that comes into your mind.'

"Soooo...," I drawled out, "The last rehearsal. Fun."

'You're such a fucking idiot.'

"Yep," Meg replied, picking at her food. Christine was staring off into space.

I sighed and stood up, "I'll be right back."

XxX

I walked down the hallway alone as I thought, but quickly stopped when I noticed something in an empty room.

Well, almost empty.

There was a grand piano in the middle of a room, with white walls and a simple chandelier handing on the ceiling. Two windows on the other side of where I was lit the room with beautiful natural sunlight. I slowly walked in, looking at the piano. I stood before it and reached my hand out, running my fingers over some keys. I smiled as a sweet melody rang out, and I looked back at the door then sat down. I placed my hands on the keys and played 'Divenire by Ludovico Einaudi (to listen to it, look it up on youtube. It is really beautiful, and I recommend that you listen to it). I closed my eyes as the music rang out, and I played to my hearts content. When the music sped up, so did my heart. I was raveled up in my own world, and for a moment, I completely forgot where I was.

When the song ended, my fingers slowed to a stop and I felt my heart rate slow down.

"Brava!" I heard someone shout from behind me, followed by clapping and I gasped, jumping off the bench. I turned around and was met with the smiling face of Monsieur Andre.

"M-monsieur, I can explain-"

"Nonsense, that was beautiful!" he said and walked closer to me, "I have never heard such music. Do you have anymore, mademoiselle?" he asked, "I would love to hear it."

I was stunned for a moment, then slowly sat back down, placing my hands on the keys again. Monsieur Andre walked over to me and leaned against the piano. I glanced up at him, then back at the keys. I took in a deep breath, and started to play 'One Summers Day' from one of my favorite movies, _Spirited Away _(This is also on youtube, and is also recommended to be listened to). I smiled softy and closed my eyes as my fingers danced over the keys, and again, I was lost in my own world, full of music and light. And then the slow melody started to pick up, and my fingers raced along the keys, keeping up with the beat that was in my head, and then it ended.

I opened my eyes and slowly looked up at Andre, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Marvelous!" he shouted, and I jumped from the boom of his voice, "Beautiful! When did you learn this?"

"I was taught by my Mom, monsieur. Ever since I was a child."

"Well, you are very good. Maybe after rehearsal today, you can come play for Monsieur Firmin and I?" I opened my mouth to respond but he interupted me, "Great! After rehearsals, you come straight to our office. Good day, mademoiselle," and with that he was gone.

I sat there for a moment and stared at the ground.

"Huh," I started, "Well, that was something."

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys! I hoped you all liked it.**

**Please leave a review and feel free to give me any ideas. They are very appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	11. The White Room

**Hey guys, it's me! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been busy. We're moving my grandmother to a nursing home and I'm spending most of my afternoons packing up her house with my Mom and my Uncle But, hey, on the bright side, I have found a lot of really cool stuff that she's letting me keep.**

**Shout out to PainlessAnguish, PumpkinKitten, Toraneko, karisdaae24601, PhantomFan01, Fireballmaddie, fanwriter1245, and grapejuice101 for reviewing! I really appreciate it you guys!**

**Again, sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to give me any ideas that you have for the story. You never know, I might use it (with your permission, of course)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as the last rehearsal ended, knowing what was going to come. Truly, I was honored that someone someone wanted me to play for them, it's just that not only have I not played in a couple of years, but that I am definitely not a fan of being under the spotlight. When I was in 9th grade, I joined a piano class in my school, just for fun. By then I have already learned a lot from my Mom, so I knew a couple of things. I thought that the class would make me a better piano player than I already was. Boy was I wrong. The teacher made us play songs that were way to fast for me, and it put a lot of pressure of my shoulders. So I dropped the class, and stuck to playing for fun, and not for a grade.

I looked around as I made my way down to the stage, looking around for the managers.

"Mademoiselle Moore!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around and tried my best to smile as Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin were walking towards me.

"There you are! Good thing we caught you now, eh? Our office is a way off. It saves us some time," Andre said, grinning from ear to ear, like usual.

"Agreed," I said, "Honestly, I have no idea where your office is anyway."

"Andre has told me that you are quite the excellent piano player," said Firmin.

"Oh, she is," boasted Andre, "Absolutely marvelous! She is going to play us a little song. Right?"

I smiled and nodded, "I am."

"Great! Over there," Andre pointed, down into the pit, "is a piano. Is that alright with you?"

"I will be fine," I said and walked off the stage, and into the pit. I noticed the piano right away and sat down on the bench. It was a black piano, it's keys warn and discolored. I placed my hands of the keys and started to play Anacora by Ludovico Einaudi (You can find the song on youtube. It is very beautiful, and I recommend that you listen to it). I closed my eyes as I, again, got lost into the music. As I played, I imagined myself in another place. I was in a field, the bees buzzing by and the sounds of the birds filled my ears, along with the music. But then everything changed. One moment, I was in a field, the next I was in a white room. I looked around and noticed that this was no regular room. It was a hospital room. The smell of disinfectant filled my lungs and the faint sound of a monitor to my right. and I looked down at the bed in front of me. Sitting next to the bed was a chair, and sitting in it was Emily.

My eyes widened and I took a step back, unable to register what I was just seeing. It was Emily! She was here! Tears welled in my eyes and I reached out to touch her, but instead of contact, my hand went through her arm. I quickly retracted my arm and hesitantly stepped closer.

"E-Emily?" I whispered, looking at her more closely. She wasn't looking at me, but at someone else. A look of sorrow was on her face, and a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"Please get wake up," she said, a few more tears falling down her face, "I need you here again."

I turned to the person she was talking to, and stepped around the bed to get a closer look. I froze at who I saw.

It was me.

I opened my eyes as the song ended, my fingers stopping as I stared off into space with wide eyes.

'What was that?' I thought. I jumped as I was startled out of my daze.

"Brava!" shouted Andre as he clapped. I smiled slightly and stood up, walking back onto the stage.

"Mademoiselle, that was beautiful!" said Firmin as I stopped in front of them.

"Thank you," I said and curtsied.

"Maybe someday we can hear you play again?" asked Andre.

"Maybe," I said, "But for now, I must return to my dorm. Good day, gentlemen."

"Good day mademoiselle."

XxX

I sighed as I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I couldn't stop thinking about the hospital room.

'Was it real?' I thought, 'Or just my imagination?' I shook my head and turned around, ready for a good night sleep. But instead of an empty bed, there was someone on it. With a gasp, I brought a hand to my chest, trying my best to calm by pounding heart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the Phantom, "You need to stop breaking into my room!"

"You didn't tell me that you could play the piano," he said, standing up.

"You never asked. Wait, were you watching me play?"

"Yes, and may I say that you are an excellent player. I have never, in all my years, have heard anyone play with so much emotion."

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?"

He looked away and mumbled something that i couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you," I said, "To answer someones question, you need to use words."

He huffed and looked back at me, "I wanted to know if you would play a song for me."

I was stunned. The Phantom of the Opera, the man of music wanted _me _to play a song for him?

"I understand in you don't want to. It's been a really busy day for you and-"

"I'm be glad to," I said, cutting him off.

"Really?"

"I'd be honored."

He smiled and held out his hand to me, "Then let's go."

* * *

**There you go guys! There's chapter 11! I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think!**

**Feel free to give me any ideas that you might have.**

**See you next time!**


	12. Primavera

**Hey guys! It's me!**

**I have been sick lately and I haven't been well enough to write anything, so I'm sorry for the delay. But, I'm here now, and I feel much better!**

**So, here is chapter 12, and again, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Shout out to PainlessAnguish, grapejuice101, PumpkinKitten, karisdaae24601, Fireballmaddie, PhantomFan01, and E-man-dy-s for reviewing! It means so much to me! You have no idea.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. I appreciate your advice. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at him as he lead me down the spiral stairs, heading to his home. I just couldn't believe what was happening. THE Phantom of the Opera wants ME to play for him? It was a dream come true.

"Watch your step now," The Phantom said as he helped me into the boat.

I smiled and thanked him. I sat down and waited for him to climb in, and we were off.

"So, how long have you been playing the piano?" he asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I was little, really. I can't exactly remember when I started," I said as we pulled up to the shore.

"I see." He climbed out and helped me up and out of the boat. I smiled slightly when the familiar sent of wax rushed through my nose. With my hand in his, we made our way toward his organ and as we walked I noticed a small letter sitting on a nearby table, opened.

When we reached the organ, we I sat down oh the bench and he pulled up a chair.

"Now, I know it's not a piano, but it's the best I've got. Will it do?"

I nodded, "It will be fine. Is there anything that you would like me to play?"

His eyes lit up and he reached over and grabbed some papers, placing them in front of me, "I would like you to play this piece. Is it alright if I sing it while you play? I want to know how it sounds."

"Sure," I said and looked at the title.

_Music of the Night_

My eyes widened slightly and I read the title again.

'He wants me to play _Music of the Night_? And he wants to sing while I play. Dear Lord! I might faint!' I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the keys. And as I started to play, the Phantom started to sing.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I sighed slightly as he sang. His voice was so beautiful, so entrancing. I could barely keep my focus. His voice made me want to fall asleep

'Fall asleep in his arms, you mean,' a part of my mind said. I mentally shook my head, 'Come on Scarlet, focus. Don't mess this up.'

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

I looked over at him, noticing his shut eyes. He looked so peaceful, so calm as he sang. I looked away and back down at the music sheet.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

I slowly took my hands off the piano keys and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and looked back at me, smiling.

'He's so cute when he smiles,' I thought.

"So, what did you think?" I asked.

"I think it was beautiful," he said. I felt my cheeks warm up, and I looked away, hoping he didn't notice me blush.

'Come on!' I thought, 'Stop acting so weird, Scarlet.'

"So," I started, "Is there anything that you would like me to play?"

He shook his head, "No, but is there any pieces that you know? I would love to hear them."

I smiled and placed my hands back on the keys. I closed my eyes as I started to play Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi (also on youtube, and it is very recommended that you listen to it). As I started to play, I imaged a long, winding road on a mountain side, and I was driving on it. The leaves of the trees seamed to blur together as I passed by. Next to the mountain there was a lake, full of crystal clear water and lonely fishermen, hoping that they will soon get a bite. As the music notes sped up, so did the speed of the car.

Then suddenly the sun was gone, and it was dark. I was still driving, but I couldn't see. I could sense that someone was next to me, but I couldn't turn my head and see who it was. I couldn't move at all. Only my fingers confined to play as I drove.

I was confused and scared. I had no idea what was going on or where I was. And then...

**CRASH!**

I gasped and opened my eyes, quickly standing up and stumbling back and away from the organ. I could feel my heart racing inside me as I used a nearby table for support. I could faintly hear someone saying something, and I looked up into the worried eyes of the Phantom, just before everything went dark.

_Please wake up._

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 12 you guys! I hope you liked it as much as I did.**

**Please give me any advice on the story if you have any! It is very appreciated.**

**Please review and I hope you all have a good day!**

**Til next time!**


	13. Please Wake Up

**Hey everyone. Man, I am so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. Things have just gotten away from me. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking such a long time to update.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please give me any feed back if you have any. And if you have any ideas or anything, just say so. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Shout out to grapejuice101, karisdaae24601, PumpkinKitten, Fireballmaddie, PhantomFan01, E-man-dy-S, Horseland123, beauty and the beast master, Jessfairy88, Adelaide Destler, and RedDeathLvr for reviewing. Your guy's reviews mean such a lot to me and I appreciate it very much.**

**So, here is the chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eriks POV

Oh, it was so beautiful.

The music was flowing throughout the room, soft at first but over the course of the song it started to pick up it's pace.

I watched her fingers glide over the piano, as if she was simply skimming her fingers over water. So effortless, so free flowing.

Oh it was so beautiful.

Then the music started to pick up even more and I glanced at Scarlet's face for a brief moment, but then I had to take a second glance.

She looked almost distraught, as if something was wrong. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her lips were pursed so tightly together that she seemed to be in pain.

But, yet, the music kept playing. Faster and faster it went.

"S-Scarlet?" I whispered.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped. The music stopped as she stumbled away from the piano, a look of fear in her eyes. Fear that I didn't make. I quickly stood up and shouted her name. But she didn't hear me. She just stared at the ground with a far away look in her eyes.

"Mademoiselle!" I shouted, stepping towards her, "Mademoiselle? Scarlet?" She suddenly looked up at me, and for a second, in her eyes I thought I saw trees, but the observation was quickly ignored as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to go limp, i quickly reached out and caught her just before she fell to the cold, stone floor.

"Scarlet? Mademoiselle Scarlet?" I shouted as I wiped tray hairs from her face, "Please wake up."

XxX

Emily's POV

"Ahem"

I sat up and turned to the door of the hospital room, seeing the doctor in the doorway.

"You do know that it is one in the morning, right?" she asked. Confused, I looked outside the window and saw that the sunlight that I swore I just saw ten minutes ago, was suddenly gone.

"So it is. How long have I been sitting here?" I asked, turning my attention back to Scarlet.

"About ten hours." I turned back to the doctor with a look of utter disbelief.

"Ten hours?" I whispered.

"Well, it would have been eleven in twenty five minutes," she said looking at her watch, "But yeah, ten hours."

"Ten hours."

"Yep."

"...Ten hours."

"That's what I said."

"...Ten...hou-"

"-Look," she cut me off, walking towards me, "you really should get some sleep."

I turned back to Scarlet, "But, what if she wakes up? And I'm not here for it?"

"It'll be ok," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "If she ever does wake up, and you're not here, we'll give you a call. Alright?"

I stared at Scarlet for a second, and then nodded, "Alright." I reached over and grabbed Scarlet's cold, clammy hand.

"Please wake up"

XxX

Scarlet's POV

_I stared at Emily as she held my hand. She looked so tired and depressed and forlorn that I could hardly recognize her. She has bandages on her wrists and a piece of gauze taped on her forehead._

_Apparently, I was in a coma. And I have been, for weeks. But I've only been in France for one. What does this mean? Is this whole Phantom of the Opera thing all inside my head? Is this all just a dream? I want to go home!_

_"Please wake up," said Emily._

_Tears started to fall down my face, "I don't know how!" I shouted, "I want to but I can't!"_

_All of a sudden, everything started to fade to black._

_"Emily?" I screamed, "Emily!"_

"Emily!" I quickly sat up, and looked around the room that I was in. At first, I couldn't quite place it, but then the memories of last night came rushing into my head and I quickly remembered that I was in The Phantoms lair.

'What was that?' I thought.

"Mademoiselle Scarlet? You're awake!" I heard someone shout and I quickly turned to the source of the voice, realizing that It was the Phantom, "You had me worried sick! What happened? One moment you were playing piano, the next you acted like someone shot you in the chest!"

He sounded like an angry dad.

As he sat next to me, I quickly grabbed his arm, "What are you-"

"-SHUSH!" I shouted. His face became red.

"Now, listen to me-" he started to say.

"-Are you real?" I asked. He keeled in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"NO!" I shouted, tears brimming in my eyes, "Are you real, or not. Is this," I waved around the room, "Is this all real, or is it a figment of my imagination?"

"Well of course it real," he said and carefully grabbed my hand, "Can you feel my hand in yours?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "But I just... I just don't get it," I said as I stared at his hand.

"Don't get what?"

I looked up at him, "How can I be here, yet also be in a hospital bed with a coma 200 years in the future?"

"...What?"

* * *

**Awwww they're holding hands!**

**Well, I hoped you guys liked the chapter and please leave a review! **

**Thank you!**


	14. What Happened?

**Hey everyone! I'm back! And look! I updated and it didn't take me three months to do it! You can thank the crazy thunderstorm happening outside my window. And the lord said, "LET IT FUCKING RAI N!" But really tho, I can't see outside my window. The drainage pipes are flooding.**

**I would like to thank grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, and Ghostly Melody for reviewing! It makes me so happy when you guys review. It really does.**

**If you guys have any feed back or ideas that you want to suggest to me, please do so in the reviews. If you want to do it privately, just say so and we can discuss it via private messaging.**

**So, yeah, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...Really, mademoiselle, are you sure that you are alright?"

I sighed and took my hand out of his, "I don't know. I'm just so confused."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened earlier, and maybe we'll get closer. Hmm?" he asked softly, standing up, and then sitting next to me. It was then that I realized that I was in the swan bed. Christine's bed. I mentally shook my head, and then sat up straighter, placing my hands in my lap.

"Well, this has happened before, actually. And it wasn't long ago. It happened when I was playing for the managers. I don't exactly understand what happened, but it started a couple seconds into the song.

I was imagining myself in a different place. It always helps me when I have to play in front of an audience. Everything seemed to be alright, but then it was as if the world shifted, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room, in 2015, along with my best friend Emily. But we weren't alone either. There was someone in the bed, and at first, I couldn't believe it, but it was me. I was in the hospital bed, and yet, I also wasn't. I tried to speak to Emily, but she couldn't hear me, or see me.

Emily was all bruised and battered, with a broken arm and nose. But I was worse. Not only was I in a coma, but I had cuts, bruises and broken bones everywhere. But I still can't remember why. What happened to us that hurt us so badly? What happened that put me in a coma? How did I even get here? How can I be in two places at once?"

The Phantom didn't respond for a while. And then he spoke.

"Well, before we answer those, fairly difficult, questions, why don't you tell me what happened earlier?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, when I started to play, I imagined myself driving down a road at the base of a mountain. It was very calming and relaxing, but as the music sped up, so did the car.

I knew that something was wrong, and I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I was going to fast. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and everything seemed to go black for a second before I was able to open my eyes. I was so startled and...," I paused for a second, and thought it over, "Wait...," I said and quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" The phantom asked, standing up with me.

"I think I know why I'm in a coma," I said, "It's because I was in a car crash."

"Well, first, to make me understand this better, I will need you to define what a car is, and what a car crash is."

"Well, a car is, well, somewhat like a carriage, but it isn't run on horses. It moves by itself, and you can control where it goes, and wherever you want to go, you can drive yourself there.

A car crash is when, well, it's when you crash your car. For an example, you can accidentally drive your car into a tree, or into another car. And that's what happened with me. Someone crashed into my car,"

I started to look around the room as the memories started to come back to me, "Do you have any paper and a quill anywhere, by chance?" I asked. The Phantom nodded and opened a drawer, pulling out a stack of paper and then handed me a quill. I took a piece of paper and laid it flat on a desk.

"This is how I was hit," I said, "I was T-Boned. T-Boned is where you get hit in the side of your car, making it look sorta like the letter T," I explained to him, I took the quill and drew a rectangle, "Here is a rough-sketch of my car," and then drew another rectangle 'hitting' my car, making a T.

"This," I said, drawing a circle where the drivers seat would be, "was where I was, and here," I drew another circle on the passenger seat, "Was where Emily was. As you can see, I was hit head on by a truck that was going roughly sixty miles an hour on a forty miles an hour road. The next thing I knew was that we were tumbling over the side of the road, and the last thing that I remember was hitting my head on the window."

"Wow. You know, this is actually starting to make sense. Sort of," he scratched his head, staring at my shitty drawing, "But I don't understand how you got here."

"I don't either. But I'm sure that I can figure it out."

The Phantom nodded and grabbed his cloak, "Well, for now, we should head back to the surface. I have a feeling that the managers are looking for you. Your piece really was remarkable," he said as he swung the cloth around his shoulders, in his own sexy way.

I blushed and quickly looked away, hoping that he didn't notice, "Very well," I said and stood up.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright? Do you need anything else?" He asked me, holding his hand out for me.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand, "Oh, you need not worry. I am quite alright."

"Well, if you need anything, just give me a call."

"Alright."

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. It wasn't exactly the best but, hey, at least I tried.**

**I hoped you liked it and please leave a review. I love them so much!**

**Thank you!**


	15. The Shoe

**Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got my first job this summer and it has really been tiring. **

**Thank you guys for staying with me. It means a lot that people still like the story. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas please share them with me! I'd love to know them!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

By the time that The Phantom and I reached the surface, it was already dark. It was quiet and desolate, as if we were the only beings in the building. But the sound of footsteps and voices from above reminded me that we were not alone, waking me from my short fantasy.

"This is where I leave you," said the Phantom, "Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well, if you shall ever need my presence, just call my name."

"And just what is your name?" I asked. Of course, I already knew it. I just wanted to hear him say it himself.

"That is none of your business," he said, his voice monotone.

"Then what shall I call you by?"

He didn't answer at first, stumped by my question.

"Just call me Phantom."

I sighed, but nodded my head, "Alright. Well, I'll see you later."

"Agreed." and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I smiled and started to head back to my dorm, as I was quite tired from such a long day, and since the play was in two days, I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day too. I stopped for a moment to take my heels off of my sore feet, before climbing the spiraling staircase. I sighed with relief when I reached the top. I was almost there.

Then a cold, clammy hand grabbed mine, and yanked me towards the alcohol stenched body of Joseph Buquet, obviously drunk.

"Where have you been little miss?" he slurred, holding me tight as I tried to get away, "The managers have been looking for ya. And so have I"

With the flick of a wrist I dropped a shoe, and tightly grasping the other, I swung my arm up and whammed my shoe into Buquet's drunk face. With a cry of pain he let my arm go, and, grabbing my other shoe, I sped off into the direction of my room.

"Get back here you little priss!" I heard him shout behind me, and I knew I wasn't going to make it. Him being drunk might have given me the upper hand, but he was bigger and faster than I was. I had to hide. Spotting a pile of crates up ahead I quickly dove behind them and got into a tight corner. I put a hand over my mouth, my heart pounding so fast and loud, I was sure that everyone could hear it. I turned my head as Buquet turned the corner. He slowed down and started to look around. With a groan he turned around, and went the other way, mumbling as he went. A couple of minutes passed before I had the courage to stand up, and as quickly and as quietly as I could, I made it up to my room.

I sighed with relief as I closed the door behind me. I was finally in my safe zone. I jumped into my bed and got under the covers. I couldn't wait for this day to end.

But the next day came so quick. Before I knew it I was up and dressed for another day. Throwing on a yellow dress and putting my hair into a bun, I left for the kitchen, but when I got there, the hustle and bustle of it all stopped, and everyone stared up at me.

"It's a ghost!" Someone shouted.

"It's Scarlet! She's back from the dead!"

"What?" I asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You went missing!" said Christine as she ran up to me, "Everyone thought you were kidnapped by the Phantom!"

Well, they weren't wrong.

"It's ok Christine," I said, clasping my hands in hers, "I'm right here."

"But where did you go?" Meg asked, catching up with us.

"...Out."

"Out where?"

"Out there."

"And what were you doing out there?"

"...Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"...Yes. See, look at this dress I got," I said, twirling it around.

"That's not new," said Christine, "I've seen you wear that before."

"...I bought another one."

Meg gave me a look, but shrugged it off.

"Anyways," Christine started, "Let's get something to eat. We have a big show tomorrow."

* * *

"How is that dress of yours going, Christine?" I asked.

"Oh, it's almost finished. Just a few more touches and it will be done," she said, "Oh! I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? I'll be the laughing stock of all of France!"

"Nonsense! I know you'll do great." I said.

"Really?"

"mmmhmm," I hummed, nodding my head with a smile.

Christine smiled back, "Thank you."

"And, even if you do mess up, which you wont, you'll still will be better than Carlotta."

Christine and Meg laughed.

"Oh definitely!" said Meg, "Anyone is better than her!"

"Hey Scarlet?" whispered Christine, leaning in close, "What's up with you and Buquet? He seams to have a grudge against you."

Looking behind me, my eyes met the cold, yet burning gaze of Buquet's, who was sitting a row behind me.

I turned back around, "Well, I may or may not have whacked him in the face with my four inch heels last night."

Christine's and Meg's eyes opened wide, "What?!" Meg whispered, "You didn't!"

"Hey! He grabbed me first! Nobody touches me without my permission," I shook my head and stood up, "Anyways, I should be heading over to my station. I'll see you two later."


	16. Hannibal

Hey** everybody! I'm back! Yay! Thank you guys for loving my story! And guess what? Almost 10,000 of you guys have read my story! That means so much that so many of you guys care. I love you all!**

**Thank you grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, and PumpkinKitten for reviewing! It means so much to me. If any of you guys have any ideas that you think will be good for this story, or have any ideas at all, please share them with me! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the day. Today was the day that we were going to perform _Hannibal_ in front of a live audience. And more importantly, this is going to be my first time, so everything has to be spot on.

"All stage hands into positions!" shouted Monsieur Bayard, "All stage hands into positions!"

With Simon behind me, and Joseph close behind we climbed up the stairs and to our posts. With Simon being a rafter above me, I trusted him to watch Joseph, making sure he wouldn't lay a finger on me.

Looking down, I could see the stage several feet below me, along with an auditorium full of people greeting and meeting each other, all while trying to find their seats. Looking up I could see the grand chandelier and the beautiful renaissance painting surrounding it. Looking away I quickly started to set up for the beginning of the play.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the production, and Christine's aria was coming up. I couldn't wait to hear it. Looking down I could see Christine on stage, dressed in her beautiful white gown. She looked so gorgeous. No wonder the Phantom fancies her. With the tap of the conductor's wand, Christine began to sing.

_"Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back_

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me" _

Oh she sounded so lovely, her voice really did sound like angels. The Phantom taught her well.

_"We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me"_

Looking around all of the other stage hands were abandoning their posts, and trying to get a look at the new Prima Donna.

_"Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying to hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think _

_Of you!"_

Out of pure instinct, I looked up at Box five, and watch Raoul slowly stand up, looking down at Christine. I couldn't hear him, but I knew what he was going to sing as he opened his mouth.

"_Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine? _Bravo!" I watched as he turned and left the box.

"_Long ago_

_It seamed so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her."_

I looked back down at Christine as she began to sing again.

"_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But please promise me that sometime_

_You will think..._

_Ah ha ah ha ah aaaaa_

_Ah ha ah ha ah aaaaaaaa_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha aaaaa aaaaaa aaaa_

_ooooOOOOOOOOOOOf meeeee!" _and with a roar the audience stood up on their feet, shouting and whistling and throwing roses at Christine's feet. Smiling Christine took a bow.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around, and smiled when I saw Simon.

"Great job for your first run!" he shouted over the noise from below.

"Thank you!" I shouted back.

"Now come on! Let's get out of here before it get's too crowded down there."

* * *

Walking down the crowded corridor, I pushed through crowds of people with all of my might. Simon had gone off to the kitchens to get something to drink, while I went in the direction of the Prima Donna's room so I could congratulate Christine, but it seamed like it was going to take me days to even get halfway there.

When I finally arrived, most of the crowd had left, and only a couple people were with me in the hall. Looking up at the door, I noticed that it was shut. Putting my ear to the door I could hear a conversation. It was Raoul and Christine.

"-Two minutes, Little Lottie," I heard Raoul say. He was leaving. Hurrying away from the door, I watched as Raoul opened the door and left, despite Christine calling out to him. Catching the door before it closed, I walking into the room, spying Christine sitting by a vanity.

"Hello Christine," I said, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Raoul just wants me to go to dinner with him. But I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm not allowed. My teacher forbids it."

"Why does he forbid it?" I walked over and stood next to her, slipping my feet out of my flats.

"Because he says that a relationship will distract me from his teachings."

"But you're already so good. And I think that you deserve a night out."

"Really?"

"Definitely. You just sang in front of all of Paris. You deserve some fun."

"You really think so?"

"Mhmm. Now come on," I said giving her a hand, "Let's get you dressed."

Next thing you new, she was out of her white dress and into a peach colored gown. And just in time too, for at that moment, Raoul opened the door.

"You look beautiful," He said to Christine, offering a hand, "Shall we?"

As we began to leave, I remembered something that I forgot. My shoes!

"You two go on ahead. I just have to grab something." Running back into the room, I quickly slipped my shoes back on. Walking over to the door, I turned the nob to open it. But it was locked. Jiggling it a few times I pounded on the door, "Christine?" I shouted, "Are you still there?"

A gust of wind suddenly blew throughout the room, blowing out all the candles, plummeting me into darkness. I stood completely still, suddenly remembering that the Phantom wanted to reveal himself to Christine tonight. But Christine was not here. I was.

Staring at the door, I didn't move a muscle. I didn't even want to turn around. I knew he was going to be there, and he was not going to be happy. But you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat.

Slowly I turned around and was face to face with the Phantom.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked softly, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes downcast.

"Yes," I said, "I sent Christine out to dinner with the Patron."

"Tonight," he shouted looking up at me, "was the night that I was going to show Christine who her angel really was." He stepped closer, pinning me against the door, "Tonight was the night that I was going to proclaim my love to her! And you ruined it!"

"It's not my fault!" I shouted back, shoving him away from me, "I didn't know!" I did.

He looked at me in shock, then his eyes flooded with anger. Grabbing me by the throat, he shoved me back against the door.

"You shall never touch me like that again. How dare you?"

Swinging me leg up I kneed him in the stomach and with an "oof!" he stumbled away, falling to the floor.

"How dare you?" I asked back, "How dare you have the audacity to tell me to not touch you, while you have your hands on my throat?" I watched as he slowly stood up, "You see there is this saying from where I come from. Treat others the way you want to be treated."

"You don't understand," He said looking back at me, " I love her!"

"But does she love you?"

"I'll make her love me."

"That's not how it works. Love takes time. Love takes work."

"But I've loved her for years!"

"But she hasn't. She thinks your an angel of music! She thinks your her Father!"

"That doesn't matter!" he shouted, "She will love me!" he said and started to run at me, his arms outstretched, but before he could grab me, I jumped out of the way and he ran face first into the door. I gasped, as he crumbled to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Shit," I whispered, putting a hand to my mouth, "He's going to be so pissed!" Looking around I spotted the open mirror, and with quick thinking I dragged him into the mirror, but before I left him there I reached into his pocket and grabbed the key. Closing the mirror door behind me I ran to the other door and opened it using the key. Closing the door behind me I ran as far away from the Prima Donna room as I could.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, *evil laugh*. Ah, man this was a hard chapter to write. But it paid off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me. I can't wait to hear them if you do!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next time!**


	17. As You Wish

**Hey everybody, I'm back! YAY!**

**Thank you guys for reading my story. It means so much. I would like to thank grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, karisdaae24601, Lylex96, 2joe2, FreeSpiritSeeker, ashley, and Cloelius Princess for reviewing. It means so much.**

**If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share them with me! i would love to hear your ideas!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Erik's POV

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head for I had an awful headache. Looking around I realized that I was back behind the mirror, and Scarlet was no where to be seen. Quickly checking my pockets I found that my key was gone.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, but quickly pulled them away in horror. My mask was gone. Looking up and through the mirror I spotted them by the door. It must had fallen off when I ran into the door. Carefully, I stood up, and entered the room, making my way to my mask.

Kneeling down I plucked the piece of porcelain off the ground and studied it carefully. It had a small crack at the edge of it, but it was fixable. Besides, I have more down in my lair.

Placing the mask on my face, I turned around and made my way back to the mirror. Closing the mirror's door behind me, I realized something.

Scarlet has seen my face.

I turned and looked back out the mirror, "After she made me run into the door, my mask must have slipped off. She saw me. She saw the monster. But why did she put me back behind the mirror, after seeing my face?" I sighed and looked down at my feet, "It doesn't matter, she saw my face, and she ran. I'm a monster."

Just as I was beginning to leave, the door to the Prima Donna's room opened, and Christine walked inside. She was humming to herself and had a far off look in her eyes.

I smiled and turned towards her, 'This is it,' I thought, 'I have a second chance.'

I watched as Christine grabbed a nightgown and went behind the dressing screen to change. When she came out she was dressed in a white nightgown, and was heading to the door.

I smiled as all the candles in the room blew out at once.

"Here we go."

* * *

Scarlet's POV

Opening my door I carefully looked around, listening very carefully. It was now morning, and last night's feud with the Phantom still plagued in my mind. I knew that he wasn't going to forgive. He was one to hold grudges.

Slowly I walked into the hallway, closing the door behind me. It seamed safe. Making my way downstairs, I stopped when I reached the grand staircase. Looking around I spotted Monsieur Firmin enter the opera house.

"_Mystery after Gala night_

_It says Mystery of Soprano's flight_

_Mystified all the papers say _

_We are mystified we suspect foul play_

_Bad news on sopranos's scene_

_First Carlotta now Christine_

_Still, at least the seat's get sold_

_Gossip's worth it's weight in gold."_

'Christine?' I thought, 'What happened to Christine?'

"_What a way to run a __business_

_Spare me these unending trials_

_Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers_

_Opera_

_To hell with Gluke and Handle_

_Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"_

_"Damnable! Will they all walk out_

_This is damnable!" _shouted Andre as he turned the corner.

_"Andre Please don't shout!_

_It's __publicity!_

_And the take is vast_

_Free publicity!"_

_"But we have no cast!"_

_"Andre have you seen the queue?_

_Ahh, I see you've got one too." _Firmin pointed out, gesturing to the letter in Andre's hand. Andre opened up his letter and started to read.

_"Dear Andre what a charming Gala_

_Christine was in a word sublime_

_We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left_

_On that note_

_The diva's a disaster _

_Must you cast her when her seasons past her prime?"_

_"Dear Firmin just a brief reminder_

_My salary has not been paid_

_Send in care of the Ghost by return of post_

_PTO_

_No one likes a debtor_

_So it's better if my orders are obeyed!" _said Firmin with his letter. With a huff the two started to sing together

"_Who would have the gall to send this?_

_Someone with a puerile brain"_

_"These are both signed O.G."_

_"Who the hell is he?"_

_"Opera Ghost!"_

_"It's nothing short of shocking"_

_"He is mocking our position"_

_"In addition he wants money"_

_"What a funny apparition"_

_"To expect a large retainer_

_Nothing plainer_

_He is getting quite insane!"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"You mean Carlotta?"_

_"I mean Miss Daae_

_Where is she?"_

_"Well, how should we know?"_

_"I want an answer!"_

Shaking my head I turned around and left, heading back to the stage. I knew Carlotta was going to enter soon, so it was best to leave then before she showed up.

Climbing up a spiral staircase I made my way over to the rafters. Looking down on the stage below me I could see the Ballerina's practicing. With a sigh I sat down and crossed my legs.

'I guess Christine was taken down to the lair after all,' I thought, 'So much for trying. He doesn't deserve Christine. He deserves someone who will love him for who he is, not fear him.'

Something moved in my peripheral vision, but before I could act a gloved hand was over my mouth and another gloved hand grabbed my left arm tightly, hoisting me up from the ground.

"This is all your fault," The Phantom whispered in my ear, "If it wasn't for you, Christine would be in love with me."

Lifting my foot up, I slammed my heel down on his foot, and wriggled out of his grasp.

Turning back to him, I spoke, "My fault? What did I do to ruin your perfect night with Christine?"

"You sent her on that dinner with that Fop! If you hadn't interfered-"

"She would have still gone. She couldn't say no to the Patron. You don't deserve her, Erik. You deserve someone who will love you for who you are."

"Erik?"

My face fell as I realized what I had said.

"I-I."

"You know my name, you've seen my face, yet you stand here before me with no fear. Why? What else do you know?" I bit my lip and looked down.

"More than you think."

"_-Beware to those_

_The angel sees_

_The angel knows" _Looking up I noticed that Erik was distracted by the commotion that was taking place on stage below us, and before he could react, I turned and ran off as fast as I could, down the spiral staircase and onto the stage.

"Hey Scarlet!" called Simon, who was standing on the side of the stage, watching the girls practice, "What are you doing?" I ran over to him and grabbed his hand, holding it as tight as I could.

"Whatever you do," i whispered to him, "Do not let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"Please," I said, "Just don't let go."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Woo! What a chapter. I hoped you guys liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any ideas for my story please tell me. I would love to hear them.**

**Thank you and see you next time!**

**BIG AND SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY BEST FRIEND TEASHA YES I WROTE THIS STORY AND NOW YOU LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHAAA**


	18. The Talk

**Oh my god ok ok ok, I know I have been gone for like six months, and I have a perfectly good excuse for it. With work ending and school coming back, I just didn't have time to update, I barely have time now. Also I couldn't figure out what exactly was going to happen in this chapter. I needed a break. But finally, January 5, 2016, it came to me and I knew that I had to get to writing the chapter right away. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, I really did think that I would have figured it out months ago. But now I am back and hopefully, even with finals coming up, I will update more. Thank you for staying with me.**

**I would like to thank Guest, BrynnTurpin, PhantomFan01, grapejuice101, for reviewing the last chapter. It still means a lot to me, even if it was six months ago. You guys are the glue that hold the pages to this story together. I know that sounds cheesy but it is true. 3**

**Now, please review, review, review, it helps me stay focused on the story a bit more. Thank you so much, and enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the big day. The show _Il Muto _was going to be performed in front of all of Paris. At first, it sounded like a good thing. The crowd cheering, roses flying to the stage, and a fantastic after party that was going to be the talk of Paris, until I remembered that Erik was going to kill Buquet and ruin it all.

But what could I do?

I sat in my room on my bed, thinking to myself. Simon was sitting across from me and was looking at me like I had gone loopy.

"Um, Scarlet?" I looked up at him, "What's going on?" I sighed. He looked worried. I took a quick glance around the room, hoping Erik wasn't behind those walls. But after what happened yesterday there was no way he was going to leave me alone, or let me out of it. So far, I have been very lucky to have not run into him. He was probably pissed and running into him was not going to be a good thing right now. I know I shouldn't be scared of him, but he's unpredictable. His emotions get the better of him, and if he lashed out I wouldn't stand a chance. Even if I was good at defending myself, he was probably better.

'Eggs shouldn't fight with rocks,' I thought.

"Ok, Simon. This is very, very, important, and I can't have you tell anybody what is going to happen, but I need your help to prevent it," I whispered, keeping my voice low. If Erik was here, and he hears us, our plan will be for nothing and we'll have the chance of him coming after us, not Buquet.

"What's going to happen?" asked Simon. I looked over at the door, then back into his worried eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Buquet is going to die tonight."

"What?" Simon yelled.

"Shhhh!" I said, putting my hand over his mouth, "You need to be quiet."

"Who's going to kill him?"

"Er-" I coughed, hoping he didn't notice, "The Phantom. And I need your help to prevent it."

"How?"

"Buquet is going to be asked to look out for the Phantom during the show. Buquet will get on his trail, but in the end he will be choked by the Phantom with a noose up in the rafters, then hung over the side in front of the audience."

"Wait, wait, wait, I have some questions," Simon said, holding his hands up. I relaxed a little bit and closed my mouth, not realizing that it was still open.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why are you risking your life for someone you absolutely hate?"

I looked down, "Yes, I do hate him," looking back up, I straightened a little, "But that doesn't mean that I want him dead."

"Ok. Second question, how do you know that this is going to happen?"

I was taken aback. Oh god why did he have to ask _that _question? Out of all of them, what that one? I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Jeez, Simon," I said, looking away, "That's going to be hard to explain." I then explained to him everything that has happened, me being from the future, or at least a different universe, meeting the Phantom and how I probably offended him by calling him his real name, and how I knew everything that is going to happen at the Opera House. In the end, the look on Simon's face told me that he wasn't going to believe me. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked. This is it. My one true friend thinks I'm weird and after this, he is probably going to never speak to me again.

"Well," he started, scratching at his head, "A bit, but there is a truth in your words," he grabbed both my hands from my lap and held them, squeezing them tight between his. I blushed and felt a tingle go down my back and to my toes, "So I will help you, Scarlet. Even if you sound like a loon." I laughed and he grinned.

"Thank you Simon," I said, looking into his eyes. He stared back at mine, and for a minute the world was gone, but it came back when there was a loud knock at the door. I opened my eyes, not exactly remembering how they got closed, and realized that I was inches from Simon's lips. I flushed and quickly pulled away, coughing and pulling my hands from his.

"Yes?" I asked the person from the other side of the door after I cleared my throat.

"Rehearsal in one minute," They said, another crew member. His name was Danello I believe.

"Alright thanks," I said.

Silence passed us for a couple seconds, before Simon broke the silence.

"We better, uh, get to the stage," he said.

I coughed, "Uh, right, yeah," I said, jumping off the bed, not meeting with Simon's gaze. I hurried over to the door and opened it, "Let's get going."

"Alright," he said, standing up and walking over to me. He touched my arm, his hands cold as ice, sending shiverfeet down my spine, "We'll talk about the plan after the rehearsal." I nodded, and closed the door behind us.

* * *

**WOOOHOOOO! Was that a chapter or what? I would have kept going, but you guys have been waiting for so long, I just figured to cut it in half, and give the rest in the next update. I really hope you liked it, and please REVIEW. Give me any ideas that you have, I'm open for any. Feel free to give me some criticism, but be gentile.**

**Anyways, recap: Thanks for reading, stay tuned and review! Thanks and I'll see you next time! **


	19. Il Muto

**Woo, hey everybody, I am back. Thankfully. I'm going to keep this short and to the point, because this chapter is... nevermind i can't give you spoilers, but i know you will love it. I hope.**

**I would like to thank Choelius Princess, nightmarehunter676, grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, and Spidersting for reviewing! It means so much to me that you guys review and care about this lil' ol' story o' mine. ;P**

**Please review and if you have any advice or ideas for me just tell me. If you don't want to make it public just message me. I am open to your suggestions. **

**Thank you and enjoy this really _special _chapter! Also Carlotta's singing is really exaggerated here, I am doing this on purpose.**

**P.S. To Nibblesfan, I have never even heard of Lost Soul until you pointed it out to me today, Jan. 8. Trust me, if I have, i would have recognized it. When I wrote this story, it was a year ago when I watched the movie on TV. There were so many ideas for a fanfiction in my head, that I got to writing right away. By that time, I hadn't read a Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction in about 8 months, and even then I didn't find much that I liked. So I made stuff up in my head as I went. I thought to myself, "What is a way that I can get her there?" A coma. "How is she going to get a coma?" How about a car crash. People get comas from car crashes all the time, so it was a start to the beginning of my story. I have read the same beginning in many other stories too. But there were many stories that started out ok, then it got crazy and misunderstanding. So I made one that I made up, my own story in my own way. Note, that i haven't read fan fiction in a while, so i had like, forgotten what happened in most of other fanfictions out there by the time i started to write. I did not copy your story. There are hundreds of stories of a girl being sent back in the past to the opera out there. You are not the first to make one and neither am I. I just wanted to make a story where I and my fans could imagine themselves as the protagonist and pretend to meet the phantom in a way that makes your heart flutter. You don't even know if i had read your story or not, yet you called me out on copying it anyways. Well I have read your story. I admit it. But it was such a long time ago and i only read the first chapter so of course i forgot about it. I mean, it's been over a year. The reason why I only read one chapter is because it was so fast and the character was so rude to everyone, screaming at them and demanding answers that I could not even continue. Not even a little bit. At the beginning of my chapter, yes, she get's in a car crash, but unlike your character, she isn't brash and rude. She is calm and thinks over her problem in peace, not making a bad impression. It is way different than your story by a whole lot. And I bet if I read yours any further I would find even more examples to why I did not copy your story. I am sorry if i am coming off rude and bitchy, but i am just trying to show you the facts. Our stories are nothing alike. BTW I honestly don't care if you support my story or not, but just please get your facts checked before you try to call out on someone again. You'll just look stupid. But hey, you know what, I'll read your story, just so next time i start thinking up a chapter, I wont accidentally, unknowingly use something of yours. because i have lots of ideas and, you know what they say, great minds think alike, right?**

**Anyways, I didn't do a very good job of keeping short and to the point, but now I will let you go. Read with all your hearts, my rant is over.**

* * *

'Oh god, I can't believe that I am doing this,' I thought to myself as Simon and I stood up on the rafters. The show was going to begin in a couple minutes and I already dreaded what was to come. Buquet has already been given his orders to look out for the Phantom and was a couple rafters below us. I looked at Simon and felt my chest tighten with fear. I should be doing this on my own, this was my fight. But you can do more with a friend and a stick than you can with just a stick.

"Ok, Simon," I began, "I don't exactly know which one of the rafters they'll be on, but when we see them, get to Buquet as fast as you can before the Phantom does. We need to get in between them. I'll talk to the Phantom and try to get him to stop, you will talk to Buquet and get him out of there."

"But what about you?" Simon asked. I turned to look at him. There was worry in his eyes.

"You will be with me. But I need to talk to him. If you do it he'll just kill you to get you out of his way."

"But why won't he kill you?" Simon said. Memories flickered through my mind, of the piano playing, of him inviting me to his lair, of him healing me. I could still feel his warm hands on my shoulder, despite the damp coldness of the lair. I could see us in the catacombs together, with me asking for help, and how his smirk made me feel gushy inside as he leaned forward and whispered to me, "As you wish."

"I just don't think he will." I said. We have had to many good moments. Why kill me just because we had a few bad ones.

'Why kill Buquet just because he wants to?' my mind asked back. I shook the thought away and stood up straighter as I could hear the instruments as they started to warm up. The show was about to begin.

I took a deep breath as the music started, revealing the large crowd below, whispering and shushing each other as the music started, and the three maids walked on stage, Meg soon following behind them.

"Here we go," I whispered mostly to myself, but also mostly to Simon. I saw a movement out of my peripheral vision and Simon took my hand in his.

"Don't worry," he said as I looked up at him, "I'm going to be with you all the way."

I smiled and warmth rushed through me, despite Simon's cold hands. I nodded at him and I let go of his hand, turning my direction towards Buquet below us. I wanted to thank him, but the words wouldn't come to my mouth.

I watched as the curtain opened, revealing the large crowd below, and they clapped as the three maids walked on stage, Meg soon following behind them. You could hear the audience whispering and shushing each other as the three started to sing.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame"_

_"His Lordship sure would die of shock!"_

_"His Lordship is a laughing stock!"_

_"Should he suspect her, God Protect her!"_

_"Shame, shame, shame!"_

I looked down and noticed that Buquet had spotted Erik switch out Carlotta's throat spray with something else, and vanished without a single sound, as if he was never there in the first place. Buquet started to walk back and forth on the rafter, trying to spot him again.

"Buquet spotted the Phantom," I said to Simon. He nodded and pulled a rope that opened the curtain that hid Carlotta and Christine. The audience applauded as they were revealed, 'kissing' behind Carlotta's fan. I looked back down and saw Erik in the shadows near Buquet, watching him. Barely moving an inch, I stiffly taped Simon's arm with the back of my hand, and pointing down at the Phantom I mouthed the word, 'There'.

Simon nodded as he saw him stalking Buquet, and the look in Simon's eyes told me that he couldn't believe I was right.

_"Serifiiiiimo, you're disguise is purfect"_

_*knock, knock, knock*_

_"Why, who cana dis beeee?"_

_"Gentile, new, wife, admit your loving husband!" _Sang Piangi and whacked Meg the maid in the butt and Meg gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and running to the other side of the stage while the audience laughed.

"Now that's the sort of thing the public loves!" I heard monsieur Andre say to Firmin. I shook my head, even if he was right. I looked down at Buquet as he started to climb up to higher rafters, following moving shadows that the Phantom was making, playing with his mind. He was trying to make Buquet think he was on the trail, when the Phantom was behind him all along. It was a game of cat and mouse. What did that make us?

_"My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state"_

_"And must leave you with your new maid"_

"Though I would happily take the maid with me!" said Piangi and the crowd laughed.

"The old fool is leaving," said Carlotta with a smile and her fan on one side of her face to make sure her husband wouldn't hear. The crowd oohed at the remark.

I looked up as I spotted Erik above us, watching Buquet with wide eyes. Then he turned to me and I tensed, half hoping he would look away, half hoping he would come and talk to me. He looked over at Simon, then back at me. Then with a glare he backed away, almost melting into the shadows.

_"Serifimo, away with this preTENCE!"_

_"You can nota SPEAK-uh! But KIss me in my husbands absence." _The audience laughed as they 'kissed' behind her fan, and the husband shook his cane at them, as he was secretly watching. By this time Erik should be entering where the control room for the chandelier was. Buquet obviously didn't know he was there, but he would soon enough.

_"Pooooor fool, he makes me laugh"_

_"Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa"_

_"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"_

_"Time I tried to get a better"_

_"Beeeeeeeter half"_

_"Poooooor fool, he doesn't know"_

_"Ho-ho-ho-ho-hooooo"_

_"Ho-ho-hooooO-O-O-O"_

_"Ho-ho-hooooooO-O-O-O"_

_"If he knew the truth he'd never EVer GO!"_

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT," Erik called over the audience, "THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?" his voice boomed and echoed around the auditorium, the audience gasping and murmuring, the crew's faces were painted with fear. Erik's voice washed over me, and for a second I couldn't hear a thing. Shiverfeet raced down my back as I stared at the chandelier.

"It's him," whispered Meg, taking me out of my trance, "The Phantom of the Opera." More murmurs began. I looked down at Buquet as he started to leave for the chandelier's control room.

"Buquet is leaving," I said to Simon.

"It's him." whispered Christine.

"YOUR PART IS SILENT, LITTLE TOAD!" snapped Carlotta, then quickly turned back to the audience and gave a smile, retreating up left to her maid with her box.

"A toad Madame?" asked Erik, "Perhaps it is you, who are the toad." Carlotta didn't seam to hear, for she went straight to her box and got her throat sprayed.

"Heeee. Heeee. Why must you spray my chin all de time, ah? Gah, gah. Ga-ga-ga-GA-AAAAAAAAA," Carlotta smiled, then started to tippy-toe walk back to her place on stage, saying something in Italian to the audience, to show that it was alright, and motioned to the maestro to begin again. The music started up and Carlotta started to sing.

I turned towards Simon, "The Phantom is going to make his way here now. Watch you back and the shadows, but don't make it obvious that you are looking for something. He'll most likely reveal himself when Buquet show up." Simon nodded and suddenly he leaned towards me and kissed me. I was caught by surprise, but felt my eyes close, and I almost started to kiss back, but he pulled away before I could.

"Just in case," he said, then turned away, holding my hand in one of his. My cheeks burned hot red, I probably looked like a tomato, but his hands were cold and cooled me down. My chest fluttered and I smiled a bit, looking away from him and back at the shadows

_"But kiiiiiss me in my- UUUUUUUUUUUGH" _The music stopped and the crowd gasped and heads spun back and forth People started laughing as the maestro reassured his orchestra, trying to get them to focus. I heard Simon laughing next to me, but I was too occupied with the shadows to care at the moment.

"Buquet is up near the chandelier," said Simon. I nodded. Any moment now. My chest tightened, the beginnings of an anxiety attack starting. I took in a deep breath and exhaled and the tightness eased a bit. Not now, not yet. Then I thought of our kiss, and my chest tightened again.

The music started up again, and Carlotta started singing, her voice sounding less confident this time.

_"Pooooor fool, he makes me laugh"_

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhh"_

_"Ah-Ah-_RAGHHH. RAHHHH, AAAAGH, AAAAGH! MOTHERRRRRR!" Screamed Carlotta and she ran off stage, shouting Italian curses behind her as she ran. The managers quickly stood up from their seats and left their box with a worried expression. The whole audience and crew was in hysterics as the managers entered the stage, barking orders to close the curtain.

"Close the curtain. Close the curtain please. Please, yes, yes." The curtain closed on one of the maids, and he struggled to find the opening.

"Get. Off!," the maestro whispered angrily, and the maid ducked behind the curtain, covering his face. The audience laughed again.

"Uh, Ladies and Gentlemen!" started Firmin, "We apologize. The, uh, peformance will... continue in ten minutes time... When the role of the countess," he reached behind the curtain and grabbed Christine by the arm, dragging her on stage, "will be played, by Miss Daae!" The crowd cheered and they sent her off with shouts of hurry in her wake.

"Until then, we would crave your indulgence for a few moments."

"Meanwhile we'll like to give you the ballet," said Andre, his voice cracking as he spoke, "from Act III of tonight's opera."

"What?!" the maestro whispered angrily, a look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

"Um, maestro, uh, the, um, the-the-the-the-the ballet bring it forward please."

"Uh, the ballet!" the maestro stuttered, reaching for his music.

"THE BALLET! NOW, PLEASE!" shouted Andre, the audience having a heck of a time laughing at the two, the maestro muttering to himself.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Firmin at the audience and they closed the curtain behind them. The maid came back out of the curtain and did a little twirl for the audience.

"You're fired," the maestro told him. I turned to Simon.

"It begins." he nodded and looked around with me. The music started and the curtain opened again, revealing the chaos on stage as everyone quickly tried to get the ballet ready, running and knocking into each other. The crowd boomed with more laughter.

"Buquet's back," Simon pointed out, showing me where he was. I nodded and let go of his hand. I grabbed the rope that held up the rafter.

'Let's go, we have to get to him before the Phantom does."

"Right." We started climbing towards him, noticing that the Phantom was right behind him. We reached the rafter that Buquet was on and started to fast walk towards him. I looked up, and for a second I thought I saw a mask of white, but I blinked and it was gone. When I looked back at Buquet, he was a rafter above us.

"Shit, I whispered and started to climb again, my arms starting to burn. When we reached the top I heard a nervous yell. Looking up I saw that Buquet had run into the Phantom, the horror still on his face as he turned around and ran a bit, then started to climb up, the Phantom chasing after him.

"Keep up with me," I told Simon, "this is going to be a lot of climbing."

As fast as a deer I climbed up to the next set of rafters as Buquet passed me, not even noticing me there. Apparently Erik didn't either, cause he started to shake the rafter, almost throwing me off. Buquet fell down and I quickly hoisted myself up, putting myself between the two. The music started to get darker.

Erik stopped as he saw me stand up, a bewildered look on his face and a noose in his hand. Simon was with Buquet, trying to help him up.

"Erik, stop." I said. His face darkened with anger. "You don't want to do this."

"What is it with you?" Erik asked, "How did you always know what I was going to do?"

"Like I said. I know lot's of things"

He growled, "Well, I don't want to hear about it. Now get out of my way!"

"Not a chance."

Behind me, Simon was trying to calm Buquet down, but Buquet looked behind him, and when he saw that the Phantom was still there, he started to panic.

"Get out of my way!" I turned towards them as Buquet shouted at Simon and pushed him aside with all his might, running away into the dark.

It all happened so fast. First Simon was there, then he was pitched over the side head first. I screamed his name as he went down ten, maybe twenty feet and hit the stage head first, his body then lay limp on the floor. His eyes were open and glassed over. He didn't get back up.

"SIMON!" I screamed, the audience screaming with me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I smacked it away, "NO!" I shouted and sprinted for the stairs.

'This can't be happening. Please, God, let it be a dream."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! My hand hurts so much from typing so fast and so hard. I've been going at it for hours! Ahhhh! It actually hurts like, a lot. Next time I'll take breaks. But really tho this chapter actually took me a long time. 3,000+ words, in under 3 hours with the occasional breaks, so it would actually be 3,000+ words in an hour and a half. But there is also the other minutes that I use up for thinking about the story and the plot and fixing things, so really it's just an hour. So, that's 750 words per 15 minutes, and 50 words per minute. That's probably the most words I have ever put in a chapter so far. I type so fast i really need to slow down oh my god.**

**Math. They said that you would still use it as adults. But i'm not an adult, so i still dont believe them. **

**I'm so tired. I should stop. ahhhhh. but when i get tired i get productive. really productive. obviously. **

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**See you next time! **


	20. All I Ask Of You

**Hey guys it's me again! Here with another chapter that might blow your mind, I don't know. I type as I think. We'll see.**

**I would like to thank FireheartNinja, nightmarehunter676, grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, Guest, Child of Music and Dreams, and PumpkinKitten for reviewing. It means so much to me that you take the time out of your day to read my story and tell me how you feel. **

**If you have any advice for me or any ideas for this story, please tell me. I would love you hear your ideas. If you are not comfortable with sharing your ideas publicly in the reviews, don't worry, you can message me if you want. My PM box is open for messages.**

**Also, hahaa, I made my best friend read this story, but I didn't tell her that it was mine, and she fell in love with it and everything and when we were done reading it I was like, "This is my story, I wrote it." and she was like, "Fuck you, no way." Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm so evil!**

**I'm so tired ehh**

**Thank you all and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tears ran down my face as I sped down the stairs towards the stage, my dress billowing behind me. I just couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? To me? To Simon? It just wasn't fair.

I gasped as my foot slipped as I ran down the stairs. I tipped forward and felt sharp stings as I rolled down the stairs, hearing a sickening pop and my shoulder suddenly feeling like it was lit on fire. I quickly ignored it and stood up. I kept running but was stopped when I ran into Madame Giry. My shoulder flared.

"Simon!" I shouted, trying to get past her, and yet I couldn't. There was something stopping me from going to him. I quickly realized it was Madame Giry and Meg, who was grabbing onto my waist and holding me back.

"Mademoiselle!" Giry shouted at me, "You must stop, you don't want to go in there."

I shook my head, 'But, Simon! I need to help him! He needs me!"

"You can't help him!" Giry stated, gripping my hands tight, "You can't. Not anymore."

"What?"

"He's gone, Scarlet," said Meg, "He's dead."

I shook my head. No. No, this couldn't be. Not Simon, no. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Scarlet, you need to tell us what happened," asked Giry. I shook my head and ripped my arms from her hands.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I muttered, backing away.

"What?" Madame Giry half shouted, as the backstage started to get crowded with people who were starting to panic.

"Oh my, Scarlet, what happened to your arm?" Mag asked, reaching out to me in worry.

I shook my head and started to run off into the opposite direction, cradling my injured shoulder as I sped through the halls, up stairs, and through doors, wanting nothing else but to be alone, and most of all, for everything that has happened today to be a lie. To be just a silly dream. A nightmare. I was going to wake up and nothing would have ever happened. Simon wouldn't be gone, Erik wouldn't be as mad, and I wouldn't be incredibly lost in this labyrinth of an Opera house. But I kept going, kept running, kept climbing up stairs. It never seemed to end. But I didn't care. I had to get away. From everything and everyone. I kept running until I was on one of the huge balconies of the Opera, alone with just large statues of horses. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I walked over to one of the statues. As the snowy wind whipped my hair, I sat underneath a rearing horse, facing the city of Paris. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in between them, scooting under the horse even more.

Suddenly the door to the balcony opened and I heard Christine and Raoul enter, arguing about the Phantom.

My blood chilled. This was when Christine and Raoul would proclaim their love to each other. And the Phantom would hear it all. But where was he? Before I could look around everything went black, and for a second I thought I had gone blind, but when I looked up, I realized that someone was just standing in front of me.

I almost screamed, but quickly realized that Erik had not seen me, and his back was facing my direction. Between him and the giant stone horse, I was trapped and there was no way I was going to get out of this. If he saw me, I was dead for sure.

_"There is no Phantom of the Opera." _Raoul sang. I closed my eyes, and could just imagine exactly what their facial expressions were, and what they were doing. I have seen the movie so many times it was as if it was permanently stamped into my brain. Even though I was currently living in it, I had changed so little in the time that I have been here.

_"Raoul I've been there_

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness_

_Darkness_

_Raoul I've seen him_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face,_

_So distorted, deformed_

_It was hardly a face in that darkness?_

_Darkness." _

I opened my eyes and looked up at Erik, and I swore that I saw a single tear run down his face, and I felt a couple more run down my own.

_"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound_

_In that night there was music in my mind_

_And through music my soul began_

_To Soar!_

_And I heard as I never heard before"_

_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."_

_"Yet, in his eyes_

_All the sadness of the world_

_Those pleading eyes_

_That both threaten _

_And adore"_

_"Christine,_

_Christine"_

**_"Christine" _**I heard Erik whisper, but it carried throughout the whole balcony and to Christine's ears. Yet the sound of the single rose dropping to the ground was the loudest of all.

_"No more talk of Darkness_

_Forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here._

_W__ith you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you."_

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you.__" _I watched as Erik walked out from behind the statue to watch the two sing to each other. He looked at Christine with a torn look on his face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking, 'How could she do this? How could she do this to me? I gave her everything!" I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't stop looking at him. With each word they sung, with each promise they gave to each other, through his eyes I saw his heart break piece by piece, more and more. I wanted to do something, to help him, but I couldn't move.

_"Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe, _

_No one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you."_

_"All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you, _

_Always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

_"Then say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, _

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go,_

_ Let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you"_

_"Say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you"_

**_"Share each day with me_**

**_Each night,_**

**_Each morning"_**

_"Say you love me."_

_"You know I do."_

**_"Love me, _**

**_That's all I ask of you," _**Suddenly Erik turned away from them, and I knew that they must have kissed. It broke my heart to see him like this. I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and I could just imagine myself wiping it away, telling him that it was going to be all right and that I was here.

But then I imagined Simon doing that to me, telling me that he was ok, and that he was here. I shook my head of the thought, pushing it away before I started to cry again.

_**"Anywhere you go let me go to**_

_**Love me,**_

_**That's all I ask of you"**_

_"I must go._

_They'll wonder where I am._

_Come with me, Raoul."_

_"Christine I love you."_

_"Order your fine horses,_

_Be with them at the door"_

_"And soon, _

_You'll be beside me."_

_"You'll guard me and you'll guide me." _The door to the balcony slammed as they left. Erik slowly walked out from behind the statue, making his way over to the forgotten rose lying on the ground. Slowly and quietly I crawled out from underneath the statue, cradling my shoulder. I peeked from behind the statue and watched Erik as he picked up the red rose, looking at it with despair and confusion. Then he took a shaky breath.

_"I gave you my music,_

_Made your song take wing,_

_And now,_

_How you've repaid me,_

_Denied me and betrayed me." _Erik looked up at the sky, trying to hold back his tears as the snow fell on his face.

_"He was bound to love you,_

_When he heard you sing,_

_Christine." _His voice cracked, and he looked down at the ground as tears rushed down his face. I felt a few of my own run down mine, and I quickly wiped them away. But with every tear I wiped away, two more seemed to take it's place.

Erik looked back up as the sound of Raoul and Christine's singing echoed around us. He looked back down at the rose and as a single tear ran down his face, he tore the beautiful flower up, the petals falling to the ground. His breathing started to get faster and faster then like a burst of wind he stood up and ran to a statue at the edge of the balcony, the rose left behind.

_"You will cure the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!" _

I was blinded by tears, and could just barely see him on the statue. There were so many terrible things that were happening, and I just wanted them to end. I stepped out from behind the statue. Looking at the ground I started to sob. I didn't care if he could hear me. I just wanted to cry. Cry about the car accident. Cry about Emily. Cry about Simon. Cry about Erik.

Suddenly a dark figure was in front of me, and when I looked up I was looking into Erik's eyes. At first he looked angry with me, and then he looked worried. Reached towards me he wiped a tear from my face. He opened his mouth, then closed it, his eyes darting across my face.

"What's-um. How- how long have you been here?" He asked, his cheek burning red.

"I-I-," but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Instead I just buried my head into his chest and sobbed some more. Slowly Erik took his hand and placed it on my arm, but with a hiss I pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," I choked, "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

He chuckled a bit, "This is the second time in the past two weeks that you have hurt yourself."

I laughed, "All in the same shoulder too."

He shook his head, "Well, why don't I just reset you arm, and take out those stitches for you?" He held out his hand to me, with an uncertain look in his eyes, like he was thinking that I was going to say no to his offer. But I beg to differ.

I nodded and took his hand, "Alright."

We started to leave, but before we could open the door I turned to him.

"By the way," I said, "It's not your fault."

He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away. I smiled as we exited the balcony, glad to leave it at that.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THIS TOOK ME DAAAAAAYS TO WRITE. I started to write this like, last Friday, but we had a HUGE family reunion, so I never had much time to write. But today I was like, "I'm going to finish." AND THE STUPID SITE DID A THING WHERE I WROTE A SHIT TON IN THE DOC MANAGER AT SCHOOL, AND I LIKE SAVED A LOT, BUT WHEN I GOT HOME APPARENTLY I NEVER WROTE ANYTHING, SO HALF OF MY STORY WAS GONE AND i COULDN'T GET IT BACK, AND THEN I FREAKED OUT AND ENDED UP LOSING MORE OF THE STORY. But I did it, and I reached my goal. Yay!**

**Also, thank god I updated to day, because finals are tomorrow, and ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm not ready. i mean, i know i have really good grades, and i know that even if i fail i will still pass the class, but I'M NOT READY.**

**Thank you guys for reading my story. If you have any advice or ideas just tell me, I am open to anything. Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thank you and I'll see you next time!**


	21. What's Done Is Done

**Hey everybody, it's me, and I am back with another chapter. YAY!**

**Good new, my birthday is TOMORROW, JAN 27! I'm turning 17! Now I can watch rated R movies by myself. Deadpool, here I come!**

**Also, WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much, and I would like to thank PumpkinKitten, grapejuice101, Child of Music and Dreams, PhantomFan01, nightmarehunter676, and BrynnTurpin for reviewing. It means so much to me that you guys take the special time out of your day to come and read my story. I love you guys.**

**Thank you and don't forget to review. If you have any comments, ideas, or advice please tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

I watched him as he took the stitches out of my arm. It hurt, but not as much as when he reset my arm. And I couldn't help but stare at him. To think that just an hour ago, he was a totally different person. A man with red in his eyes, and anger in his heart. Now he was like an ocean on a warm and sunny day, not a wave in sight.

"You know," he suddenly spoke, "It's rude to stare."

"Oh," I quickly looked away, "Sorry."

He chuckled and set his scissors down on the table next to him. We were in his lair, sitting at a table together, with a small plate of bread and a sewing kit between us, the bread untouched. I wasn't very hungry. After what had happened, I just didn't feel like eating at all, and he probably didn't feel like eating either.

"If you're hungry, you can eat that," he said, nodding toward the bread. I looked back at him, just realizing that I was staring at the bread.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry, but thank you," I said, but to prove me wrong, my stomach growled. I grimaced and looked down at the floor.

"It sound to me like you are hungry. You should eat. There. All done," said Erik as he stood up, tossing the bloody thread into the small lake. I looked down at my shoulder, and what once was a gaping, red, and bloody hole, was now just a plain scar. I smiled and rubbed my thumb against it.

"My mom always told me that scars tell stories. And if you listen long enough, it will tell you it's tale." I said, looking up at him. He looked back down at me, smirking like he always does.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. And when I was a kid, I used to believe that the clouds were painted by the hands of God. They just didn't look real to me. More like art than reality."

"You have some imagination," Erik said, sitting back down with me. I shrugged and covered my shoulder up with my sleeve.

"I guess. But not all scars tell nice stories."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at him, then back to the floor.

'Tell him,' My mind said. 'Tell him. You already know so much about him, it's fair for him to learn something about you. You've never told anyone this. Who else to keep a secret than the Phantom of the Opera?'

"Ok," I said, biting at my lip, "Since I know so much about you, I guess you kinda need to know something about me, huh?" I took in a breath, and then reached for my zipper on the back of my dress, "Just don't freak out, ok?"

His eyes were wide and I could just tell that he was panicking inside. But I held my breath and unzipped my dress, turning by back towards him, showing him the scars on my back.

"When I was a kid, my family didn't necessarily live in a nice neighborhood. There were a lot of gangs that ran the neighborhood and your whole family would be in danger if you slipped up. We didn't have enough money to live in our one room apartment, so my dad joined a gang. He wanted to help support us.

But then one day he didn't come home. And we couldn't find out why. Until these men barged in, with torches and guns and gasoline. We tried to run, but one of them grabbed me and held me down. He poured gasoline on my back and lit it on fire. It hurt so much. I screamed and screamed but they wouldn't stop. They just kept laughing and laughing. I probably would have died if someone didn't come at them. But I didn't get to see what happened next, because everything went black.

Then I woke up in a hospital, bandages wrapped around me and in critical condition. Turned out the reason why I was still alive was because my dad came home when it happened, and he was the one who put the fire on me out, and scared them away. The men who attacked us was actually a rival gang. My dad did something that angered them, and they wanted to kill us to show him that they were in charge, but instead of burning us down, they burned that apartment down.

With no home to live in we left the city, and with the money my dad made we got a small two bedroom apartment in a small town. It was easier to get jobs and have a better life. My mom got a job as a real state agent, and later became a property manager. We slowly worked our way back to the top, getting better houses and going to better schools, and I probably wouldn't have had such a good life if it never happened."

I felt Erik's warm fingers graze against the deformed skin on my back, and I shuddered at his touch.

"But don't you wish that it could have been different?" he asked, "Don't you wish that you wouldn't have gotten hurt?"

I turned back to him, "Then what would have happened? If they never threatened us, where would we be? Where would I be? Would I be here? With you? Or would I still be living in that dump of a neighborhood?" I reached out and grabbed Erik's hands, "Erik, I don't care about what it could have been, or how it could have been. What matters is now. And right now I am here, with you. And that's where I want to be."

"But that boy you were with," He said, squeezing my hands, "Don't you wish you could have changed what happened?"

"With all my heart. But no matter how many times I plea with God, what's done is done and I can't change it none."

"But this wouldn't have happened if-"

"There are many reasons that led up to Simon's death, but the only person who is at fault here is Buquet. He was drunk when he wasn't supposed to be, and he's the one who shoved him over the edge." Tears were starting to fall down my face again, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Then what can we do?" Erik asked, "Everyone is going to be asking questions. What will you tell them?"

"I will tell then that he tripped, and though I tried to catch him, he fell anyways."

"You won't tell then that it was Buquet? After what he did?"

I shook my head, "No. He didn't do it on purpose. It was just an accident. All we can do with him is forgive and forget."

"I see."

I nodded and turned back around, "Now, can you please zip me back up? I need to start heading back upstairs. I have a lot o explaining to do to a lot of different people."

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe that I wrote that in just one day! I honestly thought that it would have taken me a lot longer to write this chapter, but it didn't take as long as I thought it would. That's good!**

**Remember to review! If you have any ideas or advice, or just want to tell me how you feel about the chapter, feel free to do so. I love your feedback.**

**Thank you guys and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Playing Again

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! My Birthday was great, I got a bunch of stuff and I GOT TO SEE KUNG FU PANDA 3 AND OH MY GOD IT WAS SUCH A GREAT MOVIE IT WAS SO GOOD THE SOUNDTRACK WAS ****_AMAZING_**** AND I'M LIKE, DYING INSIDE RIGHT NOW. I'M GOING TO SEE IT AGAIN ON SUNDAY AND OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT IT WAS MAGNIFICENT YOU ALL SHOULD SEE IT!**

**THE SOUNDTRACK! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ahem, anyways, I would like to thank grapejuice101, PumpkinKitten, nightmarehunter676, PhantomFan01, Guest, and Unknown user for reviewing! I love you guys so much. Thank you all for supporting this story. You guys keep me writing.**

**Don't forget to review and if you have any questions, comments, ideas, or criticism just tell me, and if you don't want to make it public you can message me. I am up for anything.**

**ALSO, SCARLET WILL START TO PLAY A SONG ON THE PIANO, AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS PLAY THIS SONG, IT'S THE SONG THAT SHE IS PLAYING, IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO SO, THANK YOU! **

Hans Zimmer KUNG FU PANDA 3 OST (Oogway's Legacy feat. Lang Lang)

**Just look it up on youtube, you should find it there. I really recommend that you listen to it.**

**Thank you guys and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What happened?"

"Why did he fall?"

"Was it the elusive Phantom?"

"Did you see his face?"

I sighed as I looked out over the abundance of faces before me, all having questions that needed to be answered. As I stood on the stage I looked over at an old couple in the front of the crowd. They had sad faces with eyes that pleaded towards me. They were Simon's parents. The woman was in her 60's, with salt and pepper hair and grey blue eyes, the same eyes that Simon had. But these held despair and sadness and I could only imagine what they would look like if they were full of man looked a bit older than the woman, but not by much. He had thinning grey hair and bright green eyes. They held anger and sorrow. By the look on their faces, they wanted to know everything that happened to their son and how he died. I wanted to tell them, but my soft heart held the truth behind bars.

"What happened?" someone asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," I started, staring at Simon's parents, "It was an accident. It wasn't the Phantom, it was just an accident."

I took in a shaking breath and then slowly breathed out, "In all the commotion of the stage below, and having to suddenly get everything together and ready in that second, we we're rushing to get the stage prepared for Act III. There were a lot of ropes around and in our rush we weren't paying attention to where we were stepping. Simon caught his foot in some ropes and... and he tripped. It was just an accident."

'There are no accidents,' I thought, quoting Oogway from Kung Fu Panda. I quickly shook my head of the thought.

"So, it wasn't the Phantom? He wasn't there?" Someone asked.

I shook my head, "It wasn't him. He had nothing to do with it." A couple moans and the phrases 'aww man' met my ears, but I ignored them. Looking up at Box 5 I could just barely see Erik's shadow, but I knew that it was him and that he was there.

Watching.

XxX

I sat in a chair in the audience. With being interviewed by police, the crew and, well, everyone, I was pretty tired. I just wanted to get this day over with. I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever. But my wish was short lived as I saw something move in my peripheral vision.

I looked up as Simon's parents walked over to me. The feeling of dread rushed through me as I stood up from my seat.

"Mademoiselle," Simon's Father spoke, "We would like to ask you something."

"A-anything," I said.

Simon's Mother stepped forward, "We heard that you were a wonderful pianist, and we were wondering if you could play something at the funeral? Simon would love it."

"U-umm," I stuttered, the memories of when I last played flashing through my mind. The hospital, Emily, and how I was in a coma. Play the piano? After what happened before? What if it happened again?

"I'm not very good."

"Nonsense, you will do beautifully. If you agree."

I looked into their sad eyes, my heart full of pity for them. I couldn't turn them down. It would break their hearts. But what if I passed out again? With a sigh I made my choice.

"Ok, I will play. For Simon."

"Oh!" Simon's Mother cried, reaching out and grabbing my hand to hold, "Wonderful! God bless you, child."

"The funeral is in two days and will be held in the little church down the street, the one with an angel with wings on top. It will start at 10:00 in the morning."

I nodded, already feeling regret in the bottom of my stomach, but what's done is done and I can't change it none.

"I'll be there," I said, smiling a fake smile.

"Oh, God bless you," Simon's Mother said as they left. When they were an enough distance away I quickly spun around and fled.

'What was I thinking?' my mind shouted, 'You're so stupid! Do you not remember what happened last time? What if it happens again? During the funeral? Are you insane?'

I was suddenly thrown from my thoughts as someone grabbed my arm, jerking me to a halt. I looked up at Buquet and immediately felt anger rush over me.

"Let me go!" I hissed, making a fist and bringing it back, ready to swing.

"Wait, just wait!" he shouted, "Just hear me out, mademoiselle!"

I stopped, my fist hanging in the air. My eyes widened as I realized something. He was completely sober. His once red eyes now was a normal, white color and his breath didn't reek of alcohol. He almost looked like a normal man.

"Alright," I said hesitantly, dropping my fist, "I'm listening."

He sighed with relief, letting go of my arm. He look one last glance around us then turned back towards me.

"Mademoiselle, I must ask, why didn't you tell them that it was me? Why didn't you tell them that I was the one who pushed Simon over the side?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my loose and messy hair, "I'm not going to have someone go to jail for something that they did not mean to do."

"Wait, you kept me out of jail, even though I have attacked you and killed Simon? Why? I have been nothing but a huge asshole to you and everyone here at this opera house."

"Yes, but what you did was an accident. You shouldn't go to jail for that. And even though you have been an ass, I believe that there is good in everyone."

"B-But-" he stuttered with guilt in his voice. But I quickly cut him off and grabbed his hand, holding it it in my own.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Buquet. That's just a part of life. But it's your choice to either run from them or learn from them."

He nodded and I let go of his hand.

"Now," I started, "I need to get going. I have something that I need to take care of." I turned around and left, and as I did, I heard a soft 'Thank you' from behind me.

'At least something went right today.'

XxX

I stared at the black piano as I stood over it. I was in one of the practice rooms, the door closed and locked behind me. I didn't want anyone to find me if something happened if I played. In fact, I didn't want to play at all. But I needed to practice for the funeral.

I held my breath as I sat down on the seat. I stared at the glossy white keys as if they were rats, but I lifted my hand from my side shakily and lightly touched the keys with my fingers.

'Should I do it?' I asked myself, 'Should I play?'

"What on Earth are you doing?" a voice shouted from behind me. With a gasp I spun around, a hand placed over my beating heart.

"Erik!" I shouted, "What the ever living hell?! Don't scare me like that!"

With a smirk he walked over to me. I looked up as he towered over me, making me feel so small.

"Just what do you think you're doing, mademoiselle?" he asked.

I looked away, "Practicing."

"For what?"

I sighed, "For Simon's funeral. I've been asked to play for him by his parents."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" I asked, whirling my head back toward him, "Say no to them? To Simon? I couldn't."

"But what are you going to do if you hallucinate again?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Erik, I know the consequences. I know what might happen if I play. But I'm going to play anyways. For Simon."

"Then what exactly are you going to do?"

"Practice." I said, looking at the piano in front of me, "Practice and see if I can overcome it. Maybe if I try I can stop it before it happens," I turned back to him, placing my hand on top of his, "But I might need help."

Erik looked down at our hands, then back up at me. Then he smiled, and I smiled back.

"Of course I will. Who else to help you than the Phantom of the Opera himself?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

XxX

Looking out over the small audience, I quickly took in a deep breath. Turning back to the piano I exhaled, placing my fingers on the keys.

"And now, as we end this service, Mademoiselle Scarlet Moore will play a song on the piano as a goodbye to the man that we all loved." said the bishop, gesturing his hand to me. Head spun towards me and my hands started to tremble as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

'Ok, Scarlet, you can do this, you've been practicing.' **(Play the song I suggested in the beginning of the chapter now! It is so important that you play it right now) **Staring at the keys in front of me I took in a breath and started to play. The piece that I was playing was _Oogway's Legacy. _A beautiful song and quite frankly it was one of the most moving songs that I myself have ever heard. In fact has made me cry a couple of times, and I never cry when listening to music. I could remember when I first heard this song too. When it played my heart stung and swelled and cried all at the same time. I could even remember that one day on the bus ride to school. I was listening to this song in my headphones, and even with people around me I was crying. It was such a beautiful and moving piece.

'Keep your eyes open,' I told myself, 'Don't lose focus.' But as I kept playing, the more the song started to stab at my heart. Soon I couldn't even see the keys because of the tears that were in my eyes, and flowing down my face. But it didn't matter if I couldn't see them, I knew the song by heart. When I first heard it I knew that I had to learn how to play it. I quickly picked up on the notes and harmonies and I was so proud of myself when I perfected it. This song is by far my favorite song to play.

Looking out over the audience I spotted Simon's parents. Their names were Lily and Alexander. As I played I could see them wiping tears from their faces, even though they had smiles. It seems like they were as moved as I was.

With the whirl of my fingers I played with all my heart. I played for them. I played for Simon. I played for Emily. I played for Erik. I played for everyone.

'Don't get lost in the music,' my mind said, but I could feel myself slipping. The music whirled through me like a hurricane and I was in the middle of it, a single telephone pole holding me down to Earth. But I kept my eyes open and held on, waiting for the end of the storm.

With as the last few notes ended the audience sprang to their feet, clapping for me. I laughed and wiped the tears on my face away as Lily ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"That was beautiful, mademoiselle," she said, "Simon would have been proud."

I nodded and wiped some more tears away, "Thank you," I said as everyone started to leave. Looking over at the casket I smiled.

'I did it.'

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT LAST PART WAS SO HARD TO WRITE YOU HAVE NO IDEA. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE IT WAS LONG AS THE MUSIC IS. But it was worth it! I hope some of you guys cried like I did! We can all cry together!**

**I hope you guys liked it and remember to review! I love your guys thoughts, so let me hear them! It's music to my ears!**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter and tell me what you thought!**

**I'll see you next time! Now to eat this big bag of giant candy heart.**

**P.S. Go watch Kung Fu Panda 3. It really is such a great movie.**


	23. The Red Music Box

**Hey everyone, I'm back! With a new chapter that I know you will love! Hopefully. **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in school registrations and the very last episode to a show that I absolutely love aired on the 15th and I'm still not over it. If you're in the Gravity Falls Fandom you know exactly what I'm talking about. *wink* On top of that school has gotten a bit harder and my math teacher almost caught me cheating on my homework assignments today, because I wasn't actually showing my work. But I quickly thought up a lie and said that I was working on them with a friend. Man, I am such a good liar. But that means that I have to actually try now and I suck at Geometry. Well, jokes on him though because he just now noticed when I've been doing this for months.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank grapejuice101, nightmarehunter676, PhantomFan01, ZabuzasGirl, and Riku Courtier for reviewing. It means so much to me you guys have no idea.**

**Don't forget to review. I absolutely love them. They make me feel all fuzzy inside and makes me update a lot faster. If you have any ideas, comments, or anything really just tell me. I don't bite.**

**Thank you all and ENJOY!**

* * *

I sighed as I stared down at the scuffed up red Coby MP3 player in my hands. I was now back in my room and it has been an hour after the funeral ended and I truly didn't know what to do now. It felt good to get to say a one final goodbye to Simon, but when it was over there was still an aching feeling inside of me. All the people who came up to me to congratulate me on my playing, or pat my shoulder in pity, seemed to be a blur as time passed. Now I was back in the Populair, sitting on my bed and staring at the closest thing to home that I had. It had appeared on my desk a couple weeks ago, but I had yet to turn it on and listen to it. I used to always have it on, the music playing in my ears wherever I went, and I have been doing that ever since I was a freshman in High School, but I haven't laid a finger on it since it appeared the day after I confronted Erik when he took my notebook.

I glanced over at my notebook on my desk and sighed. I didn't feel like drawing today. Instead I felt like listening to music. Using my thumb I turned my MP3 player on and put both headphones in my ears. I clicked MENU and then NOW PLAYING and skipped to a song that I really needed to hear. It was called _We'll Meet Again _by Vera Lynn (you can find it on youtube. It is very beautiful and you should totally listen to it. Very recommended). I hummed and closed my eyes and I started to sing to the music, despite the fact that I wasn't very good.

_"We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds_

_Far away_

_So will you please say hello_

_To the folks that I know_

_Tell them, 'I won't be long'_

_They'll be happy to know_

_That as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds_

_Far away_

_So will you please say hello_

_To the folks that I know_

_Tell them, 'I won't be long'_

_They'll be happy to know_

_That as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again_

_Some sunny-" _Suddenly I was interrupted when I felt someone tap my shoulder, making me jump. I quickly pulled out my right earbud and spun towards the intruder.

"What?" I gasped, looking up at Erik's wide eyes.

"Well," he started, sitting down next to me,"I was going to ask how the funeral went until I saw that you were occupied with _that_," he nodded towards my music and stared at it with a worried look on his face, "What is that exactly? Is it something from... from your time?"

"This?" I asked, holding it up, "Yes it is. This plays my favorite music."

His eyes lit up when he heard the word music, and he quickly grabbed it from my hands, "Really?" he wondered, holding it close to his face, "How does it work? Is it a music box?"

I chuckled a bit and scratched at my head, "Well, um," I started, "No, it's not a music box. I don't exactly know how to explain it, but when you put these," I held up one of the earbuds, "In your ears it will play music bu-" I was suddenly cut of when he grabbed the earbud out of my hand and put it in his ear. He listened for a moment, then a stern look fell on his face.

"I don't hear anything."

I shook my head and sighed, picking up the other earbud and putting it in my own ear, "That's because the song I was listening to was the last song. But here, let me find one for you that I know you will like." I quickly scrolled through my songs until I found the perfect one.

"Aha," I exclaimed, "You'll like this one."

I hit the play button and I watched as Erik's eyes lit up as he heard the song Toccata and Fugue in D minor start up( here is a title to a specific version of the song, if you watched Fantasia when you were a kid you might recognize it: BBC Proms 2010 - Bach Day 1 - Toccata and fugue in d minor bwv 565 . Just copy and paste it into the youtube bar. It's worth it)

"Oh my," He said, staring ahead, his eyes darting all over the place, "It's... it's.."

"Amazing." I finished for him. He just nodded in response. I shook my head. I then took out my ear bud and gave it to him, "Here, it's better with both of them."

He looked at me, and then down at the ear bud.

"Fascinating," He whispered, taking it from my hand, his eyes gleaming just as much as his white mask was. He put the bud in his ear and stared at the wall in front of him.

A couple minutes passed by and I decided to look down at my MP3 player, and noticed that the song was at 7:05. My favorite part was coming up, and although it was just a couple of seconds it always filled my heart with joy. I looked up at Erik's face, his mouth was open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. I giggled a little bit and turned away, looking at my notebook.

'Maybe I should draw something today' I thought.

XxX

"What else do you have on your red music box?" Erik asked, holding up the "Music Box" for me to see. Even though I told him what it was, he still would call it a music box.

"I have lot's of music," I said, taking it from him, "But don't ask me what kind because I honestly don't have a clue. Whatever song peaks my interest I download."

"Download?"

"Mhmm," I hummed, scrolling through my list of songs, "It's how I get the music on here. I download it from something called a computer. But that's not really important."

"Do you have any songs from your time on there? I want to see how much music has changed."

I stopped scrolling and slowly looked back up at him.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because music from my time is waaaaaaaay more different that the music from this time. I definitely do not think that you'll like it."

"Try me," he said, a huge smirk on his face. I smirked back.

"Deal," I said, clicking on the song _Uptown Funk. _I watched as he looked back at the wall, the smirk still on his face. But suddenly that big smirk turned into a huge frown as the song began and Bruno Mars started singing.

"What kind of music is this?" Erik asked in horror.

"It's Future Music!" I said with glee, making jazz hands, "This is the kind of music that people from my time listen to."

"Is there anything else? Half of this doesn't even make sense."

I laughed at him, putting a hand to my mouth, "Yeah, of course there is!"

"Then why did you play this one?"

"Cause I wanted to prove you wrong. And I did."

"Well, congratulations," he said, "Now please change it."

I nodded and paused the song. I searched through the list before I found a good one.

"Oooh, I said, clicking on the song _Thunderstruck _by 2CELLOS( here's the link for watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk It's great man.)

"You'll like this. Maybe."

I watched him as his eyes softened a little. He tilted his head a little, carefully listening to the music. Then his eyebrows furrowed as the music started to pick up. I tried so hard to hide my smirk.

"Hmm." he hummed, confusion on his face as the song played, "Interesting."

"It really is," I confirmed, looking away from him and started to really listen to the song.

XxX

"That was magnificent," Erik said, standing up, "I've never heard anything like it. It started to beautiful at first, but then it became more raw and powerful as the music went on. How amazing."

"It was amazing," I agreed, "It truly was a beautiful piece of music."

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he stopped in front of me, "This gives me an idea."

"What idea?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Oh, that song you played was such an inspiration, there is so much music whirling in my head now, so much thoughts and notes that I could play," He said, walking back and forth, "I think-" he started, but trailed off.

"You think what?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I think... I'm going to write an opera."

"...What?"

* * *

**Tada! Aren't I so smart? Ahahahahahahahaha.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope that you listened to the music as well. This chapter took a while, but I am glad to have it done now. It's about time that I updated, right?**

**Remember to review, and if you have any ideas for the story, or any songs that you would like for me to include, just tell me and I'll consider using it. REVIEW THO :P**

**Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**Bye!**


	24. Be Careful

**Hey guys I'm back! Yay! And I didn't take two weeks to upload so that's good. So in recent news I have been dying to find a good OC story in the Gravity Falls fandom, but have only found, like, four out of almost 600. I have had the urge to write my own so I could fill the dark, empty, black void in my soul but thankfully i have restrained myself. This story is my first priority and I need to finish it before I start another. But that's going to be a while so I'm going to have to wait. But it's ok because I like writing this story and I can't wait to rip your hear- I mean- make you love it even more :) hehehehe**

**Anywaaaaaays, I would like to thank grapejuice101, PumpkinKitten, Child of Music and Dreams, AnonymousShadowReaper1, and PhantomFan01 for reviewing. It really means a lot to me that you guys do that. Really, it does.**

**Well, I should stop rambling now and let you read. Don't forget to review. If you have any ideas or questions for me just tell me, I am open to ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" I asked. I was stunned. It couldn't be possible. Absolutely not. I could not be the reason why Erik wrote an opera for three months, forced Christine to be the lead, and then take her down to his lair and burning down the Opera Populair. After all of my hard work of trying to change the story and make things better, it seems like it was all for nothing.

"Oh, it will be magnificent," Erik said as he paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair, "Just glorious! I'll have the Manager's perform it. It'll be so grand that all of Paris will have to love it."

"Erik," I said slowly as I stood up from my spot on the bed, hold my hands out to try to calm him, "Think about this."

"Think about what?" he asked, turning to me, "What is there to think about? This is my one chance to win Christine back. To show her that I'm not the monster that she thinks I am anymore. That I have changed."

"Erik, trust me, this is not a good idea," I warned, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm telling you it is," he said, taking my hand from it's spot but didn't let go, "You tell me to trust you, but do you not trust me?"

"I do. It's just-" I stopped and sighed, taking my hand back, "It's just that I don't think that this is going to go very well."

"Well, I think it will. Now," he turned around and walked over to an empty space on a wall. With his hand he reached up above his head and put his fingers in a large crack in the wall. With a flick of his wrist he pulled down on it and then there was a sudden 'thunk'. A secret passage opened up where the wall used to be, "I must be going. I have to get to working on my opera immediately," he turned back towards me, "I trust that you can keep this passage a secret as well. You can use it any time that you would like. But be careful where you step," he said with a smirk, "I don't want to give you any more stitches."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I nodded as stepped into the passage way and shut the door behind them.

"You be careful too," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

XxX

No one's POV

"What should we do, Firmin?" Andre asked, "Everything is a complete mess! Should we leave?"

Firmin turned around and faced him, "Absolutely not," he said, then walked over to a large cabinet. Opening the doors and reaching inside he grabbed a bottle of wine and a crystal glass, "We are not going anywhere. We run this opera house now."

They were in the Manager's office. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough. With hard wood floor and soft blue wallpaper, it almost looked cute at first glance. When you would walk in the first thing you would see would be a desk covered in papers, and two chairs behind it. One of the papers on the desk was a newspaper that was flipped to a page, the sentence 'DESK FOR SALE' circled in black ink. Behind the desk was a large window overlooking the city of Paris. If you turn to your right you would see the large cabinet full of wine bottles and crystal glasses. To your left would be a beautiful painting of the country side. In the middle of the room was a light blue carpet with roses embroidered on it. The room would have been a lovely place to look at if it weren't for the large amounts of papers strewn all over the place. They were under the desk and on the floor. Under the rug and even lodged in the window. You could definitely tell that this was the first true business that the two had run.

"But what about that man who died? What are we going to do about that? It's bad publicity. People are going to start talking."

"We're not going to do anything about it," Firmin confirmed as he started to pour himself a glass, "That woman told us what happened. It was just an accident."

"But she had to have been lying! It must have been the Opera Ghost! Ten people have already quit out of fear. What are we going to do about that?" Andre sighed and walked around the desk. He grabbed his chair and sat down in it. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Maybe we should have just stayed with the Scrap Metal Business."

Firmin stopped drinking mid drink and slammed his glass down on the table, "'Just stayed with the Scrap Metal Business'?" He walked around to the front of the desk, facing Andre, "What are you talking about?" he asked, smacking his hands on the desk, "This job is giving us more money than we could have ever gotten with the junk business-"

"Scrap Metal," Andre corrected, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"It does not matter. What does matter is that we're here. We made it this far. And we are not going to back out of this grand opportunity just because of an idiotic ghost story. We're the managers now. This is our Opera House. And we are going to show the 'Opera Ghost' who's boss." he walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed another glass, "Let's get some alcohol in you and then we can start thinking up new ideas for our next performance," he poured Andre a glass and handed it to him, who was now sitting up and paying attention. Firmin then grabbed his own glass and held it up to Andre's, "A toast! To our newly found wealth!"

Andre smiled and clinked his glass against Firmin's, "Yes. To our newly found wealth."

XxX

Scarlet's POV

I stared at the heart monitor as it beeped. Looking down at myself on the bed I sighed. I sat down on the mattress and looked at the floor.

'"I just don't know what to do," I started to say, speaking to my barely lifeless body. According to the chart on the wall I have been in a coma for almost a month, about as long as I have been in the 1800's. Emily has come to see me a couple of times, and my family too. It felt great to get to see them again, but my heart ached knowing that they couldn't see me too. I sighed and looked towards the door, "I don't know if I should help Erik with his opera, or if I should just leave him be?" I groaned and looked back at myself.

"I wish that I could come back. But I also don't want to leave Erik. He needs my help. I have to help him and make things right. I can't leave him." I smiled and put my hand on my other self's leg, "Not ye-"

I stopped when I realized something, that my hand wasn't going through my leg like it would with everyone else. I was actually touching someone from this reality. Which probably wasn't a good thing.

"Uhh," I said, and quickly tried to remove my hand. But it wouldn't budge.

It was stuck.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up and tugging with all my might, "Come on! Let go!" I tugged and pulled, but stopped when I could feel my hand slowly starting to seep into my leg.

"Oh my gosh. No!" I shouted, and pulled with all the strength I had, "Please stop!"

With one final tug I ripped my hand from my leg and fell back onto the floor, panting and cradling my wrist to my chest. Looking up at the bed I could see that my normal self was unaffected by the events that just happened.

Slowly and carefully I stood up and walked back over to the bed.

"I am never going to do that again."

I stopped playing the song _Amhrain Na Farraige_ from the movie _Song of the Sea _(look it up on youtube, very pretty) and looked down at my hand.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself. I shook my head and closed the piano. Standing up I grabbed my gas lamp and started to head back to my room.

* * *

**YAY! I got it all done! After writing it all on one night, and losing it all the next morning, I finally wrote it all again! Isn't that great! O_O**

**If you liked this chapter please tell me! I would love to know. Don't forget to review and if you have any questions or advice just give me a holler. I'm up for anything.**

**Thank you guys. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time! **

***throws cookies at you* I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	25. Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to take a short break and then do some research on an opera. I'm sorry that it's been so long though. But it would help a lot if you guys could review and maybe give me some ideas that you may have. It really would help.**

**I would like to thank AnonymousShadowReader1, PhantomFano1, and DragonfireOfHope for reviewing! I just love the questions and comments that you guys give, it makes me feel all giggly inside! It also helps me update faster, you know, pump me up with energy and makes me want to write more.**

**Thank you all for reading my story, and I'm sorry that I have been a total dingus about updating. If you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas at all, please feel free to share them with me. I love them and it also helps the story move along. Which, to be frank, I'm not that good at doing, hahaa.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story and comment down below what you think of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WROTE CARLOTTA'S VOICE TO BE VERY, WELL, ITALIAN I GUESS, AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE SAYS IS PURPOSELY TYPED THAT WAY TO SHOW HER INCREDIBLY STRONG ACCENT AND HOW IT AFFECTS WHAT SHE SAYS. PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED.**

* * *

I looked around the Opera House's Auditorium as the many workers of the Opera Populair started filing in for the announcement of the next opera from Monsieur Lefevre and Madame Giry. He is the conductor as well as the main stage manager when it came to the Opera, songs, and where the main Opera Singers needed to go on the stage when they were performing. Madame Giry worked with the ballerinas and taught them what they needed to dance and where they needed to go.

Now we were all waiting for his announcement as everyone piled into the fancy, crimson seats of the front audience chairs. Everyone bustled with excitement and fresh gossip as people found their friends. Carlotta was standing with Piangi and her, well I call them her Followers. Mainly because they always followed her, bringing her things and waiting on her hand and foot. I, unfortunately, sat alone at the front. But that didn't matter, for I was quite used to it. I never had many friends when I was a little kid. I was practically alone all the time at school, until my best friend Emily moved to my elementary school in the middle of fifth grade. We didn't really connect at first, mainly because everyone was trying to be her friend since she was the new kid. But while everyone swarmed around her desk, asking her to hang out with them during recess, I stayed in my seat. I felt like even if I tried to be her friend, she wouldn't like me. Whenever I tried to make friends with the new kids, they always drifted away, even when I tried to hang on as tightly as I could.

So I stayed quiet. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't keep to myself any longer. So one day, during our lunch break, I went up to Emily and whispered, "Hey, want to hear a secret?" and when she heard me ask that she grinned and immediately said, "Yes."

From then on we were inseparable. We became the best of friends that had quite a lot in common and we hung out as much as we could. We had sleepovers, went to church together, to summer camp, you name it. We were always together it seemed.

At least until now.

Oh, how I missed her. I missed everyone. I wanted to go back home so bad. Leave here so I can feel my whole family in my arms again, instead of having them go through me every time I reached out to them.

Felling tears starting to prick at my eyes I quickly rubbed them, playing it off as if I was tired. And I was. I was really, really tired. Ever since I learned how to control my piano playing, I've been going to the piano room every other night just to see me and my family once more, and it was starting to take its toll. I could already see the bags starting to show up under my eyes and I always felt exhausted. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get them out of my head. I missed them.

"May we sit with you?" I heard a petite voice ask me. Looking up I spotted Meg and Christine looking down at me. Meg was dressed in a lovely sky blue dress that hugged her body neatly. Christine wore a pale pink dress, and a white ribbon wrapped around her middle.

I nodded quickly, my throat clogging up; speechless. Meg grinned and sat next to me, while Christine smiled meekly as she sat next to Meg.

"Hey, look!" Meg exclaimed, pointing up to one of the curtains of the stage, "There's Lefevre!"

Sure enough there he was, with a big stack of white paper in his arms as the talked to Madame Giry up on stage. I took in a deep breath, throwing the past back into the vault.

"What opera do you think he's going to choose?" I asked, turning towards the two girls.

Meg shrugged, "Who knows? I just hope that the dancing won't be extremely complicated. Lord knows how my mum gets when we just can't get a complicated piece just right." Christine nodded with her.

"Christine?" I asked, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at her, "Do you think you'll be getting the lead again?"

Christine opened her mouth to answer, looking somewhat unsure, but before he could say a word the two, to quote Erik, "Idiot Managers." walked on stage. Each was holding a large stack of paper under their arms.

"Wait, what's going on?" wondered Meg, tilting slightly forward. I could only shrug.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" stated Firmin, "We have an important announcement!"

Andre stepped slightly forwards, wearing a large, toothy, smile, "Monsieur Firmin and I have decided that the opera that we are going to perform is the opera _La Dame Blanche._"

And then hell broke loose.

"But, Monsieur's! Lefevre is supposed to pick the opera!" shouted someone from behind me.

"Yeah," agreed another, "he always does! What gives?" Behind the Idiot Managers was Lefevre and Giry, looking quite puzzled and angry at the scene that was unfolding before them.

Lefevre quickly stepped forward, holding his hand out to the Managers to get their attention, "But, but Monsieur's!" he stuttered, "Giry and I are supposed to pick the next opera! We always do-"

Firmin shook his head and waved his hand at him, "That's quite alright. We're prepared to choose it this time. You just stick to what you do."

Lefevre stared at the two, gaping as if he was a gold fish.

With a slight "hmm!" Andre smiled as he turned back to the audience.

"Now if you will please, we ask you all to go to your designated area and get your scrips, or opera book, or whatever you must call it. Rehearsal with the Singers will be in ten minutes here. Dancers follow Madame Giry, and Stage Hands get your orders from Monsieur Bayard."

"Oh, how wonderful!," Carlotta hummed as she walked up to the stage, smiling with her best fake smile, "Zat iz just a wonderful ting, choozing an operah. I'm pozitive that dis operah will be da best zat we ave ever done."

Andre smiled down at her, "Why, thank you Mademoiselle." Carlotta smiled and nodded back. When she turned around and started to head back, she glared heavily at Christine, who shrank in her seat.

I looked up at Box 5, wondering if Erik was there. If he was, I knew that he wouldn't be happy with these new circumstances.

"Thank you!" shouted Firmin above the mumbling voices, "You are all dismissed!"

XxX

Now I was standing in line, waiting for my stage book to be given to me. I smiled at Monsieur Bayard as I reached the front of the line.

"Here you g-," he started holding out a white book for me, but when he looked up at me he quickly retreated his arm, "Wait," he said, putting the book back on the table in front of him, "The managers told me that they would like to speak with you before I give you this."

For a moment I couldn't move. But then I nodded and stepped out of line, heading for the stage. When I saw the two Idiot Managers, I quickly walked over to them, feeling a lump in my throat as I did.

I coughed to get their attention, "Uh, Monsieur's, you said that you needed to talk to me?"

They spun twards me, "Ah, yes!" Andre smiled, "We feel that it would be best if you didn't work on this opera."

I shook my head, confused, "I don't understand. Why? Am I getting fired? Is it because I'm a woman?"

Firmin's eyes widened at these questions, "No, no, no, no, oh goodness no," he rushed as he shook his head and held his hands up at me, "We are not firing you, mademoiselle. It's just..." he sighed, "...we feel..."

Andre stepped forward, "We felt that after what happened at Il Muto, well, we felt that it would be best for you to take some time off. Clear your head."

"That's really not necessary, I-"

"Nonsense!" shouted Firmin happily, "We insist. Now," he turned away, looking over at Madame Giry who was frantically talking to Lefevre, "Madame Giry!" he called, "Will you please come here for a moment?"

Giry nodded stiffly and strode over quickly, her cane tapping on the ground every other step.

"What is it, Monsieur's" she asked, sounding very French but also very dead inside, as if she had no emotions. Her eyes said otherwise.

"Please escort Mademoiselle Moore to her room. She needs some well deserved rest," he said.

"I don't-"

"Oui, Monsieur. Right away," she agreed, reaching over and grasping my arm with a firm grip, "I'll make sure that she get's the rest that she needs."

"Thank you," said Andre with his big smile. She nodded and smiled back, but it had no emotion in it. I could tell that she hated them as much as Erik did.

"Listen, Mrs. Giry, I-"

"I'm not married" she simply said as she dragged me up a flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"And you should learn to keep your mouth shut and follow orders."

I snapped my mouth shut and looked away.

"And you should stay away from Erik."

My eyes widened and I stopped walked, pulling my hand from hers, "What?"

"Mademoiselle, he's dangerous. He-"

"I know that," I said, cutting someone else off for once. I drew in a shaking break, "I know everything about him," I whispered, feeling my eyes tear up, "Everything that has ever happened to him, and anything that will happen to him in this opera house I know about." Well, almost everything. I didn't know what happens between Il Muto and the Masquerade, besides Erik writing an opera, "I know exactly what he's like. But he needs kindness, and discipline. He needs to be told what's right and what's not. And more importantly, he needs love. It's the most important thing that anyone could ever have. He dreams of love, all the time. And nobody has ever given him that. But I will."

"You will surely fail," said Giry, standing her ground, "He will surely kill you."

"Then so be it," I retorted, stepping closer to her, "But I'm not going to sit here and watch him go mad. I'm his friend. And I'll do whatever it takes to show him that he's not alone in this cruel world. I know what it's like to be alone all the time, with only your thought to keep you company. And let me tell you that it is the worst feeling that you could ever experience, and I'll be damned if I keep letting that happen to Erik." She said nothing back, so I took in a deep breath, feeling a tear fall down my face, "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll find my room on my own," I stood up straighter and smiled, "Thank you for the escort."

* * *

**JESUS CHRIST I'M DONE AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review! It really does help with the process. **

**Now, I'm going to go and order Chinese food. IT'S TIME FOR FRIED RICE AND SOY SAUCE! HELL YEAH!**

**Thank you guys and I'll see you next time!**

**Bye!**


	26. Soaking Wet

**Hey everybody! I'm BAAAAAAACK! And with another chapter, yay! **

**Well, summer is almost here and you know what that means? I'LL GET TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! Hopefully. It kind of depends on if i get a job or not. I hope that I do, because money can be exchanged for goods and services. **

**ANYWAYS- I would like to thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you lalalalucyyyy, grapejuice101, nightmarehunter676, ThePhantomOTheOpera01, Child of Music and Dreams, PhantomFan01, and BrynnTurpin for reviewing! It means SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to me that you guys do that, and it always makes me feel so happy and great. It also helps the writing process, which means I can update much sooner. Remember when I didn't update for like, six months? Dark times.**

**I hope that you all like the chapter. If you have any ideas, thoughts, comments or questions just tell me. I'm open for anything, but be civil. I'm weak. But not always. ;)**

**So, all in all, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Erik's POV

Erik groaned and shook his head as he crumpled up yet another failed piece of music. He tossed the paper behind him, throwing it into the large pile of other crumpled up sheet music, filled with sour notes and tunes that never quite fit with the rest.

He just didn't understand. Why was he like this? Where did his inspiration go? Did it fly away with the rest of the summer air? Is he just being dramatic? Scarlet did say something about that a while back, about him being a bit too dramatic and that he should 'Just close his eyes and take a deep breath.'

_"I am not dramatic!" he responded and spun towards her, his cape billowing behind him._

_"Oh come on, even that was dramatic!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Yuh huh!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Yes it was!"_

Erik shook his head again, willing himself to ignore the memory and return to the task at hand.

But he just couldn't. There was something on his mind, something that just wouldn't leave him be. And he knew exactly what that was.

It was that red music box that Scarlet owned. The one that gave him his inspiration in the first place. Hundreds of beautiful music, along with quite strange music, seemed to just sit inside the small package. Erik didn't quite understand the thing that much, but he did know that those songs helped him write his own.

With a short nod of his head Erik stood up, an idea forming in his mind. He needed his inspiration. He needed the thing that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

But a flicker of what happened the last time he took one of Scarlet's things ran through his mind and he sat back down, burying his head in his hands with frustration.

What would happen when he took it? Would she never find out? Would she come for it? And if she did, what if she got hurt by one of his traps again?

"But what about Christine?" Erik asked himself, "You're doing all of this for her. You're writing this opera for her. She's the only one who truly matters right now." And with that, Erik stood back up.

With a sweep of his cape he turned towards the boat, _"Oh come on, even that was dramatic!" _suddenly rang through his head as he did so. But he shooed it away just as quick as it had come. But as he stepped into the boat and grabbed the long oar he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, and he couldn't figure out why.

The feeling stayed with him even as he started paddling, even as he climbed the stairs, and even when he reached her empty room. After a quick look around to make sure that he was truly alone he opened the hidden door and slowly stepped inside, eyeing the small bedside-table as he shut the secret door behind him. He knew that he was not going to be disturbed. Everyone was in the auditorium receiving news of the new opera. The stagehands, the dancers, and even the managers were there.

He was alone.

With quiet, yet quick steps, he made his way to the small drawer. Reaching forward and opening it slightly. When he spotted the red music box, or the 'MP3 Player', as what Scarlet called it, sitting atop of her black art book he stopped and let his hands drop to his sides. As he stared at it, the feeling of guilt grew stronger in his chest. When he finally willed himself to move his arm and grab it it felt like the weight of the whole opera was resting on his hand. When it was finally in his grasp he sighed with relief and slowly closed the drawer.

"Just stop it," he told himself, "You're being ridiculous," and with that he turned back around and headed towards the secret door, the feeling of nervousness and guilt following him.

XxX

Scarlet's POV

I rolled my eyes as I entered my room, sending quiet curses to both of the managers. I knew that they meant well, but I was still peeved about all of this. With a sigh, I plopped down onto my bed and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying my best to relax a little.

'Maybe this could be a good thing,' I thought to myself, 'I'd be able to have more me-time, and time to relax. I could even go see the rest of Paris!' I smiled at this and sat up, crossing my legs and putting my hands in my lap, 'Why not go to Notre Dame? I took French 2, so I know where to go: to the Ile De La Cite; Central Paris. Maybe I could go to the Louvre Art Museum and see the Mona Lisa!' I chuckled to myself, glancing at my bed-side drawer, 'But a trip to the Louvre wont be complete without a song from the Davinci Code Soundtrack, or even the Angels and Demons Soundtrack.'

With a quick readjustment I was soon on the edge of my bed, reaching towards the drawer handle. But when I opened it, I was met with a black sketch book and nothing else.

It was gone.

"W-What?" I asked aloud, picking my sketch book up to look underneath it, "W-Where is it?"

Then I stopped, knowing exactly who took it. The only person in the whole world who knew I had it and knew that it existed.

Erik.

XxX

I looked down at the cold lake water with distaste, the brown boat nowhere to be seen. I had successfully made it to the lake without a scratch and without getting lost thanks to the lantern in my hand. I had even passed the spot where I fell into one of Erik's traps about a month back. Though most of the blood was gone, I could sometimes see an old red spot here and there. But I kept moving. I was proud of myself for getting this far, but I wasn't done yet.

'So he must be in his lair,' I thought, holding the lamp up higher as I looked over the murky water and into the large tunnel before me, 'But how am I going to get there?'

"Erik!" I shouted out at the tunnel, "Erik can you hear me?" I waited for a moment, but there was no response.

"What am I going to do now?" I looked back down at the swirling water, my nose scrunching up. There was only one way to get to him.

"Well," I laughed nervously as I sat my lantern down on the ground, "Good thing I know how to swim." With that I took off my slippers and tucked them in between by breasts, my dress holding them tight to my chest so not to lose them, "Oh jeez, I just can't get a break, can I?" I mumbled as I sat down on the ground. Then I started emerging my feet into the cold water.

"Ah!" I gasped, "That's so cold!" But I bit my lip and kept going, "Please let me touch the ground, please let me touch the ground," I pleaded as I felt the water go past my waist. It was with great relief when I felt my toes touch the slimy floor, the water just reaching my chest. Holding my arms above the water I quickly grabbed my lantern and started to make my way down the murky, brown, stream of water, my dress billowing around me.

"Ugg, this water is so gross," I whined as I carefully stepped by, praying that I don't slip on the slippery floor.

It seemed like hours until I spotted light. I then quickened my pace, glad to see the sight of a hundred candles as I turned a corner.

"Oh thank goodness," I mumbled as I made my way towards the shore. I spotted Erik sitting at his organ, his back facing me, "Erik!" I shouted. He didn't more an inch, showing that he didn't hear me.

"Erik!" I shouted again as I emerged from the lake, my dress weighing me down as I ripped my wet shoes from my bodice, throwing them aside, "Erik!" I shouted again as I walked up behind him, noticing that he had the earbuds in both ears, furiously writing notes on some sheet music.

"Oh, come on," I mumbled and reached forward, ripping the earbud from his left ear.

Suddenly and without warning Erik sprung up from his seat, the other earbud in his ear falling out as he stood. The I felt his hands around my neck, and they tightened as I struggled to get free. When I looked up into Erik's face I saw his eyes widen.

And then the hands were gone.

"S-Scarlet? Oh, I didn't know that it was you!" he said apologetically, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," I assured him as I rubbed my neck, "I sorta deserved it."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I sat down on the organ's chair, "How did you get here? And why are you all wet? You didn't swim here, did you?"

"Actually, I did. You know, you really should have two boats."

"You must be freezing!" Erik said as he started to take off his cloak.

"Ah, that doesn't matter," I responded, waving my hand at him, "What does matter is that you, again, took something from me, Erik."

"Yes, I did take something. I'll admit that. And you can have it back," he said as he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders, "But I needed it. I needed some inspiration."

"You know, you could have just asked," I pointed out as I tugged the cloak closer around me, "You can't just take whatever you want. That's a bad habit, Erik."

"Yes, I know. Are you feeling alright? Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I've never been that fond of tea. I think I'll just take my MP3 Player and head back up."

"Well, let me escort you there, it's the least I could do. I'll even draw a warm bath for you. That water in the lake is filthy, and the warmth would do you some good."

I nodded my head as I stood up, "Yeah, sure! That's very sweet of you." Reaching over I grabbed the red music player and turned it off, making my way over to the boat, standing at the edge of the rock.

"You have a lot of songs on there," commented Erik.

I turned around and faced him, "I know. That's because I love so many."

I took a step back, believing that there was room for me to move around a bit, but when I felt my foot slip I knew where I was heading and as fast as I could I chucked my MP3 Player to Erik, knowing that it would be ok. I've had it since I was 10. And I was now 24. It was very old but it never cracked or broke. I knew that if I dropped it that nothing back would happen.

"Scarlet!" Erik shouted at me as I went over the edge, the cold water welcoming me back as I fell in.

For a second I just floated there underwater, and I noticed that this side of the lake was very deep. Looking up I could see the surface of the water before me, and I started kicking and reaching, expecting the sound of splashing water as I quickly emerged. But I soon realized that I was going nowhere.

'What's going on?' I asked myself as I kicked and kicked, my fingers just barely reaching the surface as I held them up above my head, 'I'm stuck! Erik! Help!' I cried in my head, 'So cold.'

All of a sudden, there was a splash from behind me and the water around me lurched, almost smacking me into the rock wall in front of me. I then felt something at my feet. I told myself to turn my head to see what it was, but it was as if my whole body turned off. My vision was starting to blur and fade together as I felt something wrap around my waist and I was quickly yanked to the surface.

I coughed and spluttered water as I was hoisted back over the edge and onto dry land, feeling Erik's muscle-y arm wrapped around my waist.

"Scarlet!" he shouted at me as he laid me down on the stone floor, "Scarlet, are you ok?"

I turned towards him, my vision going in and out. But I noticed that his mask was gone; lost in the effort to save me. I smiled and slowly reached up and cupped the scarred tissue of the right side of his face.

"Thank you, Erik." I smiled, and then the darkness took over.

* * *

**OOOOOOH, HE TOTALLY SAVED HER! **

**So, I have an idea, in the next chapter, how about some cute fluff? Some awkwardness? Ahhh?**

**Anyways, if YOU guys have any ideas, just tell me. I'm open for anything. If you also have any questions or comments, the reply box is right below. I love your guy's thoughts on the story. Makes me feel so happy.**

**I hope you guys are having a good day, and I'll see you next time!**


	27. Feelings

**Hey everybody! I'm Back! WOOOOOOOOO! And with another chapter! And guess what? In a couple days I'm going to camp at Camp Gifford in Washington! I am so excited! I didn't go last year (which was really sad cause it's a really fun camp), and this will be my last year going, so I am going to make it my best!**

**Now, before we get started, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. Your review mean SOOO much so me, so I would like to thank grapejuice101, tobehonest17, DragonfireOfHope, Child of Music and Dreams, Phantasma'sRose, KiyaNamiel, PhantomFan01, KimberlyChavez62301, BrynnTurpin, and victoria for reviewing! That is a lot of people, and they all have make me so happy! I love writing this story, and I love that you love it! Thank you guys so much!**

**Anyways, I hope that you will like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik's POV

Erik stared for a moment as Scarlet laid there, unconscious in his arms. He watched as he hand fell from her cheek and finally rested against his chest, her fingers curled slightly. Slowly he took a shaking hand and lifted her's of his chest. He was breathless and dumbstruck as he nervously held her arm in his hand; not exactly knowing what to do.

It was then when he realized that her arms were covered in goosebumps and that her lips were turning blue.

"S-She's cold," Erik muttered to himself. He looked around for a second and when he spied the room that the swan bed he make for Christine was, he lifted Scarlet up in his arms and swiftly carried her into the room. As carefully as he could, he gently laid her down on the silky sheets and covered her with as many blankets as he could find near by.

When he was finished, he stood aside and stared at her sleeping form in worry. His scarred cheek burned with warmth from her touch, and his fingers trembled when he grazed them over his burning cheek.

Then with a sudden and firm look, he quickly dropped his hand from his face; swiftly leaving the room.

"Oh, stop it, Erik," he told himself as he walked over to a lone stature resting upon a desk. Upon it's face was a half-porcelain mask. As quickly as he could, he swiped it from the statue's face and placed it on his own.

"These feelings that you are feeling," he said to himself firmly; slowly walking over to the organ, "They don't mean anything. It's Christine that you love. Christine."

But he stared at the keys of his organ instead of sitting and playing. Slowly he turned around, spying a little, red, music box resting on the cold stone floor. His legs felt like jelly as he walked over to the small contraption. Picking it up, he then walked into the room where Scarlet laid. He looked down at the music box, then back at Scarlet.

Erik smiled.

Looking to his left, he spied a yellow with a red tip rose in a vase. Without another thought, he reached over and plucked the rose from the vase, lifting it and taking a whiff. He slowly and quietly walked over to the swan bed and laid the music box next to Scarlet's head and placed the rose on a small bedside table. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a black ribbon and tied it around the rose's stem.

Looking over at Scarlet, he reached ever so slowly to her face, brushing a strand of cold and wet hair from her forehead.

"You're welcome, Scarlet."

XxX

Scarlet's POV

I groaned and rolled over, not exactly excited that I was waking up. I felt hot, yet at the same time I also felt cold. No wait, hot. Wait! Cold!

"Uhg, hot flashes." I moaned, rolling back over.

"You're awake, I can see."

I opened my eyes at hearing the voice, noticing that I wasn't in my own bed, but in the swan bed in Erik's Lair.

"Awake from what?" I mumbled, putting my arm over my eyes to block out the light.

"Awake from falling into the lake and almost drowning. You've been asleep for almost twenty four hours with a fever."

"Well, fuck the lake, then." I mumbled back at Erik.

"You still have a fever and you're obviously are delusional."

"You know it!" I smiled, taking my arm away from my face and looking up at Erik, "I'm absolutely bonkers."

He grinned back at me and shook his head, "Well, then, I suggest you drink lot's of liquids, and we should start heading back up to the Opera House. I fear that some may have been missing you."

"Aww, I feel so loved." I cooed as I sat up.

"You should also get plenty of rest. Rehearsal for the play will be hard for you, but with some rest I believe-"

"Oh I'm not going to help with this play," I said, cutting him off.

He stared at me for a moment, looking extremely dumbstruck.

"W-W-What do-do you-"

"Oh, the managers wanted me to have time off for some reason. I don't know why, but I'm cool with it."

"But- b-but I-"

"Erik it's fine. I'm fine with it. I mean, I wasn't at first but with this I'll be able to look around Paris! Is the Eiffel Tower a thing yet?"

"What's the Eiffel Tower?" Erik asked.

"Never mind! Just ignore me. I never said anything! Blah blag blah!"

Erik huffed, "Well, you should get plenty of rest, that tour of Paris will have to wait."

I groaned and laid back down, "But I wanted to see the Pyramid!" I whined.

"What pyramid?" Erik whined back, mocking me.

"Nothing! Never mind!"

Erik shook his head, then reached a hand out to me, "Come on, let's get you upstairs before you get another high fever."

"Yeah, alright." I nodded, placing my hand in his.

"Don't forget your music box."

"My what?" I asked, looking up at him in shock.

"That." he said, pointing at my MP3 player that was laying next to me.

"Ah, right." I smiled, grabbing it and holding it to my chest.

"Well then, we better get going."

* * *

**Yay! A whole new chapter! WOOOOOOOOOO!**

**And on Monday I am going to be heading off to camp! I am so excited, you guys have no idea!**

**Any-who, please review! If you have any idea's or questions or comments, please tell them to me! I love your reviews so much! **

**My cat says hello, and I'll see you next time!**


	28. Blushes

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Camp was very fun! I went swimming, I went rock climbing (and almost fell, but I was wearing a harness so I did not die), I went zip-lining, and I went on this giant swing. Just to name a few things. I am going to miss camp very much, but I am glad that I am back home.**

**Sorry that I have been taking so long to update, I have been very busy this summer. But don't you guys worry, I will not forget this story. I promise you that.**

**Anyways, I would love to thank Alex, grapejuice101, Dragonmaster789, KiyaNamiel, Child of Music and Dreams, PhantomFan01, tobehonest17, Nekoyasha1400, ValkyrieDefender, Tenmonthsswift, 13mitsume27, Guest (yes he did stab her in the shoulder), VenaHope and Unknown User for reviewing. I love you all so much for doing that. Your reviews make me supper happy you have no idea.**

**So please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hard, getting into the boat. I was shivering so much that I almost fell into the lake once again, and had to hold onto Erik for support.

"W-W-Why is it s-s-so c-c-c-cold down h-here?" I asked him, my teeth chattering as I sat down.

"It's not cold, you're just very sick," he responded, covering my shoulders with a blanket, "and I would advise you to not venture down here again without me by your side."

"O-Only if you s-s-stop stealing my t-t-things," I said back.

"Agreed." he said simply as he stepped into the boat, the long oar in his hands. I tugged the blanket closer around myself as we started moving. The warmth that it provided for me was helpful, but sadly just wasn't enough as I could still feel goosebumps all over my body.

Everything seemed to move in a blur as we rowed along the river. I tried to focus on the water or maybe the stone carvings around me, but I couldn't stop thinking about work, or Erik, or Christine, or whatever else popped into my mind. The next thing that I knew, we had stopped moving.

Erik laid his oar inside the boat and then gracefully stepped out. The boat didn't even move as he did, it stayed perfectly still. There wasn't a single ripple. Bending over he picked up a piece of rope and tied it to a wooden post at the end of the dock, and then, wiping his hands on his pants, he reached a hand out to me.

I blushed at him, despite my efforts to keep a straight face. I took his hand and he lead me out of the boat. I blushed again and looked away from him after realizing that I was deeply looking into his eyes the whole time. They were very blue and detailed, I had noticed. It looked as if the sun had exploded into a blue mess in his eyes, they were so vivid.

'Think of something else, think of something else.' I screamed in my mind, trying my best not to look back at him.

"Let's get going." Erik said. I nodded and took a step, but it was as if someone had turned my legs off. They felt completely numb. I felt myself fall forward, and I put my hands before me to catch myself, a yelp escaping from my mouth. Then I felt Erik grab my hand, reach under my front, and suddenly I was whirled around, facing him. I felt like I was still falling as he held me there, my back bending and he held me, our hands intertwined. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I died and had gone to heaven.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

"You're eyes are so blue." I hazily said back. My eyes widened at what I had just said to him, "I-I mean, yes! Yes I am alright!" I said, or more yelled at him.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I screamed on the inside as I stood up, trying to back away from him, but I stumbled yet again and fell into his chest.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Erik asked with a chuckle.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, "N-No! I-I'm fine!"

"Obviously you're not, you can barely walk." he said with a-matter-of-fact tone, and without a single warning he slipped a hand under my legs and lifted me into him arms. I squeaked as he did, my hand against his chest, and I just then realized how muscled his arms were, and how tangled my hair was.

Erik then started walking up the stone steps. I buried my head in his neck, feeling very embarrassed as we went.

Soon we were in the hall outside my room, and Erik opened the hidden door with ease, and slowly (to make sure that I didn't hit my head) brought me in. He walked me over to my bed and then slowly sat me down.

"You stay here and get dressed into warmer clothes, while I go and get Madame Giry. She must know that you are ill." Erik told me, walking over to my closet and picking out a red dress, then handed it to me, "I'll be back later to check on you." Then he left through the hidden door in my wall.

I sighed as I looked down at my dress, and then quickly started to undress out of my wet clothes. They stuck to my body as I struggled to get them off, and then I quickly pulled my red dress over my head and onto my body, soon tightening the corset.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, quickly shoving my MP3 player in it's drawer.

Madame Giry quickly entered and closed the door.

"What did I tell you, you silly girl! I told you to stay away from Erik, and now look at you! You look absolutely terrible!" She said, holding the back of her hand to my head, "Look at you! You're running a fever!"

"Wow, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes as she went into my bathroom. For a few minutes I could only hear clanging, then I heard the bath running.

Madame Giry then walked quickly out of the bathroom and over to me, grabbing my arm and hoisting me up.

"Come on," she said with a grunt as she helped me into the bathroom, "Let's get you in a nice, warm bath."

XxX

Soon, I was out of the hot bath and into my bed, wrapped in a warm night dress. The feeling in my legs had returned after the heat from the bath, and I sighed as I covered myself with my sheets.

"Madame Giry, what time is it?" I asked as I laid down.

"Almost 9 o'clock." she answered as she tucked me in, "Have you had anything to eat?" she asked.

"No," I answered, feeling my stomach rumble with hunger.

She sighed, "I will get you some food, but then you must rest, and regain your strength."

I nodded, my eyelids feeling droopy.

"I will be back," Madame Giry said as she left. But I did not hear, for I had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**Some Erik/Scarlet fluff for you guys! Because I love you so much!**

**So, don't forget to review! I love your responses so much! You guys just make me so happy inside! If you have any questions, comments or ideas just let me know! I am up to anything!**

**Thank you all and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
